Dear Father, Love Daughter But Who Is Father?
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily doesn't know who her father is. She is trying to get answers until she get's an answer she didn't want. But every move she makes aides the nighlok. She needs someone, anyone, to help her out of this but she can't trust anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Need The Truth

Summary: Emily finds out why her father is never around. But will she like the answer? Any why does it seem like he wants her back?

Emily

There are 2 options in life. Live or die. There are options for everything.

Cheese burger or ham?

French fries or tater tots?

Blue or red?

White or pink?

Marry him or not?

Many options.

Sadly, Family isn't an option. That just goes to say, my father, he hasn't been around since I was conceived. My mom doesn't talk about him. All I know is my mother tears up and freezes when ever I speak about him, that, and Serena and I are only _half _sisters.

Yeah, you heard me right. Were half sisters.

Not fully related. I didn't know my father and I won't for a few more days. And I wasn't conceived like Serena was. No, I was conceived a different way.

This is my journey as I unravel the truth.

Let's start about 2 weeks back. When we were talking about families.

Jayden Shiba. He is the red ranger. Son to Jason Shiba and Rene Shiba.

Jayden loves his parents. It seemed as if he is hiding something as he talked about his family. But then again, he doesn't want to, neither do I.

"Jayden?" Mia Watanabe. Pink ranger. Daughter to Maya and Lenny Watanabe. Sister to Terry Watanabe. She could talk all day about her parents.

"Mia, Leave him out of it. He doesn't like to talk about family." Kevin warned. Kevin Jeroe. Blue ranger. Son to Kyle and Lindsey Jeroe. Only child. He seems very secretive about his family.

"Let her talk Kevin." Michael Hatchie. Green ranger. Son to Mitchell and Maria Hatchie. He has a little sister named Mira. She is a little toddler, from what Mike told us, and sometimes he is forced to babysit. Which means Ji usually has to take over.

"Guys, he will open up when he is ready." That leaves me. Emily Suzuki. Daughter to Elisa Suzuki and sister to Serena Suzuki. Serena's father is Christopher. My father….well at that moment I wasn't sure. But I am on a journey to find out.

Then a few weeks after talking about our families, a nighlok revealed to me my father.

And we are here right now.

"That can't be possible." I muttered.

The nighlok smirked.

"Are you ready to come home to daddy?" The nighlok mocked.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" I snapped. I grabbed my sword and swung it at the nighlok.

No nighlok will lie to me. I won't let them.

"Your father wants for you to come home. I am simply the messenger." The nighlok exclaimed angrily.

"Well tell him that I am not interested! I am home." I snapped. The nighlok waved bye mockingly.

"I will be back!" It snapped. It then stepped through the gap. I sighed and powered down.

"Well….that was awkward." Jayden said.

"But question for me is if it is true." I said looking at the gap it went through.

"I doubt it is. You are sweet. Not evil like your said father." Jayden said.

"I will just have to ask my mom. I mean he could be in jail, the military. Anywhere really." I said.

"It's okay Emily. No matter whom your father is we will love you just the same." Mia cheered.

"We won't change our actions toward you." Mike said.

"I am still finding out who my father is. Even if it is the last thing I do." I growled. I was still looking at the gap. It was glowing red, as if it was inviting me to come in. The team didn't even bother to come close to me. I then turned to my right, away from the gap and the alley leading to it. I then began walking. Walking away from the gap that was inviting me in, away from my friends, away from that place, getting closer to home, getting closer to answers.

So how do you like? Is it a regular nighlok or moogers?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who Do I Call Daddy?

Emily

"Mom!" I shouted into the house. I walked here for about an hour. No response. I sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom said coming from down the stairs. I hate it when I call out for her, she doesn't responds, then comes from some room.

"I need to know who my father is." I begged.

"Oh um….Didn't I already tell you?" She asked.

"No mom. And I need to know who I was supposed to call dad!" I pleaded.

"I swore I told you." She said.

She is dancing around the matter on tippy toes.

"Well if you did it won't hurt to tell me again." I argued.

"Alright. It's a man named…..Oli….ver!" She said.

"Oliver who?" I smirked.

"Oliver…..Oliver Jennings. He has 2 daughters now. Alyssa and Melissa Jennings." She said. This is so made up.

"Okay, first of all, I know you're lying to me. Secondly, WHO IS MY FATHER!" I snapped.

"Look, he isn't a good man. I don't want you to turn out like him. Now, I think you should get back to the Shiba house. I'm sure the rangers are looking for you." She said. She started to bring me to the door.

"Bye hun!" She said. She then closed the door.

Maybe Ji would know…..

I then had begun to run.

Once I arrived home I went straight to find Ji.

I found him in his office. Closed the door and locked it.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have a question." I began.

"Yes?" He continued.

"Who is my father? I know our parents had to tell you who our family is and everything so you should know who my father is!" I argued.

"Oh umm…his name is Martin." He said. I growled.

"Tell me the truth old man!" I snapped.

I then threw everything off his desk. I began to pick up his desk (on the side) and throw it at the wall. It left a dent. I heard rattling of the door knob.

"Are you going to tell me?!" I taunted.

"JI!" I heard the team yell.

"Or are you going to be joining the desk?" I said. I glanced at the desk. It was on the floor now, It wasn't standing. You can clearly see the dent in the wall. I then focused my attention on Ji. I started to walk closer till I was right in front of his face.

"This….this isn't like you Emily." He said. I can see the horror in his eyes.

"Well I am sick and tired of people lying to me about who my father is!" I snapped.

"JA!" He started. I covered his mouth and grabbed his kimono.

"You won't say anything. Tell me who my father is and I may let you live." I snapped. I then uncovered his mouth.

"I-I-I don't know. Your mother never told me. Sh-She said to make up a name!" He said stuttering.

"You better be telling the truth. If I find out you are lying to me. Well let's just say you better start digging your grave." I said with a laugh.

I backed away from him. Closer to the door.

"This is just a warning. Don't tell anyone and get my father's name if you know what is good for you." I smirked. I then unlocked the door and opened it.

"He is fine. A nighlok spider got in while I was talking to him. Hit trashed his room. He may not speak for a little while but he is fine." I said with a tilted smile to the team standing outside the door. (I call it a tilted smile but it's the head is tilted and a smile. Real simple)

They looked in the room. Ji looked petrified.

I continued walking. I went straight to my room.

I locked my door and looked in the mirror.

"I will see you soon father. I am tired of everyone lying to me about you. If you know where I am please come and find me." I said tears begging to come out.

Who am I now? The real me would never do that. I have to go apologize!

I ran to my door and opened it. Jayden was standing there and he didn't look too happy. I then tried to run past him.

"Emily. Why would you threaten Ji?" He asked.

"I don't know! I have to go apologize!" I said with tears begging to fall.

He grabbed me and forced me into my room.

"I know this is driving you crazy, that you want to find out who your father is, but you are grounded. Words from Ji." He said. He then symbol locked my door. This means I can only be let out through the outside, like someone grabbing me and pulling me out.

I then looked in the mirror. I saw a nighlok. I didn't recognize this nighlok.

I screamed. It then disappeared and revealed me. Was that me or a hallucination.

Sorry about the shortness. Cut my finger by accident and it hurts to type. Luckily I typed most of this yesterday, may not update tomorrow either. I am really sore from working out yesterday, and don't know how long this cut will last or when it'll stop hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am so upset. I had a whole chapter typed (some of it) and then the thing stops working and deletes all of my work. I did save it too! Phooey.

AN2: I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow (so may not update tomorrow because of friends coming over) but I have a favor to ask of you. Madeleine McCann is believed to be Alive. I want you ALL no matter where, no matter what language, to look out for Madeleine. She was abducted when she was 3, almost 4, so there is a small chance she may not remember her real family. Get picture evidence. She has a distinctive mark. Today I will be posting a one shot. Inside it will have information and a picture as the cover, highlight the distinctive mark. It would mean a lot to me, and the family, and Madeleine, Amelie and Sean, if you do this. Please! Madeleine is suffering in silence because she may not know. She may know. She may not. The parent's are suffering. Sean and Amelie are suffering! I pray for this little girl, I cry for her (and I rarely cry). The family needs closure. Please just help! And for those of you in Portugal, Your country lost hope. They don't want to search. But if you love your family, you will speak out. Madeleine loved her family. Her parents want help. Wouldn't you? (I am not picking on you) but please speak out and convince people to search for her. You have a voice. And I know you readers in Portugal exist! PLEASE HELP SEARCH FOR MADELEINE! AFTER THAT I WILL FOCUS ON A NEW CHILD!

Emily

"Jayden will you at least do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know what made me threaten Ji. Can you please tell him I am deeply sorry? I am scared that something is controlling me!" I begged.

He then left. I go back to my mirror.

I look in. I see fly like eyes. Then elephant snout that goes underneath the eyes. The snout is leaking some kind of light pink and red goop. There are long fingers that probably stretch. It has suction cups on the ends. There is 6 legs, 3 on each side. Those lead up to a contained around the butt filled with the same goop but more liquid like. The container looks like it will never break. Like some kind of rubber but enforced with glass. In the center of the contained, on the outside, is a sphere. It looks flat but sticks out. It has ropes, on the inside, that connect to something that looks like a seed in the middle. The ropes connect to walls but only on the left and right. You can see it clearly but it's hard to tell what it is.

I quickly grab some paper and sketch it. It resembles just what I see. Who says the yellow ranger can't draw?

"KEVIN!" I shout. I finish the drawing by the time he gets here.

"Do you recognize this kind of nighlok?" I asked.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"This nighlok was in my mirror." I explain. He grabs the drawing.

"Something about this specific nighlok feels strange. Like I should know it but don't." He said.

"Well go compare it to the nighlok archives." I said. He nods and runs off. I look in my mirror. It reappears.

"What are you?" I mutter.

"I am a human. So are you." Jayden said walking in.

"No, there's a nighlok standing in my mirror." I said.

He looks at it.

"All I see is our reflections." He said.

"I got a match! I think." Kevin said running in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well. It's not really a it. It's a they. They're called Breeders. They make nighloks by taking 2 nighlok's DNA and combining it. Then the nighlok sprays a goop either on the 'nest' or whoever is the parent's of the baby nighlok. Some nighlok want a nighlok baby, some don't. But they will always need nighlok. The next is where nighlok will live until it can survive on its own. The difference is it can combine all the nighloks all into one nighlok. That is how nighloks are apparently made." Kevin said reading the book.

"So what is the little ball?" I asked.

"Well, that is where, well the book doesn't tell us." He says.

"Well you thought you would never be figured out." I smirked as I looked at the mirror.

"Also, one other question. Why can I only see the nighlok in my mirror?" I asked.

"Maybe the nighlok only wants you to be able to see it." Jayden said.

I sighed.

"I hate being the only one that sees things! Last time twin ghosts stalked me and made me a servant. You couldn't see it and I couldn't tell. Why do they target me?" (Reference to A Ghost's Presence, other story.) I said.

"We don't know but were with you. No one will be able to hurt you with us around." He said.

"What about that time when I was kidnapped? Bullied?" I added. (Reference to It All Began With Facebook and other random stories. Last reference but not related!)

"Well A, you didn't tell us about bullying, and B, we got you back, didn't we?" Kevin said.

"True." I said.

They got up and left after we stopped talking. I need to find out why I can only see this nighlok.

Sadly, this isn't an option either. If I could, I wouldn't want to see this nighlok. It's kind of creepy the way it's watching me.

? Pov

"Are you sure you can see her?" I asked.

"Of course, She is in her room. She is still trying to figure out her father. I can see anything I have made." I smirked.

"Perfect. She can be brought home in a few days." I ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Like A Puzzle

Emily

Why would I be seeing Breeder Nighlok? It made no sense. I seriously need some answers or else….I might faint!

_Okay Emily, A little too dramatic._

I looked at the drawing again. I then look at the mirror.

I saw the same breeder nighlok.

"I prefer the drawing…." I muttered.

"So I am not pretty?" The nighlok replied.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"Relax yellow. You wanted answers, didn't you?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I can give you those answers. All you need to do is meet me by the pier. Bring no one." It said.

"No thank you!" I snapped.

"Don't you want to know who your father is? Don't you want to know why you can see me? Don't you want-" I cut it off.

"I am not going anywhere for answers if it means there is a chance I could die. Or be kidnapped." I said.

"Don't be like this. I can give you every single answer you want." It said.

_This is getting way too close to danger. _

I looked at the door and bit my bottom lip.

"You realize it is not smart to be in my mirror to try and make me leave here if that is your only way to communicate with me. I can always break it." I said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't bring yourself to do it. Besides I have other ways to communicate with you. Ways to make your team worry about you. Ways to make your team hate you. If I have to use force, so be it." It said with a smirk.

I ran to my door. I swung the door open and tried to run.

I hit the force field like thing.

"Really hate that symbol!" I screamed.

"JAYDEN!" I shouted.

"Your friends can't hear you. Right now you're asleep. I am in your head." It said.

_Fine, wake up Emily! EMILY! WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!_

It stepped out of the mirror.

"Don't worry Exilia (EX-ill-e-a) Family will protect you. Your mother protected you. Family is the only thing that can protect you." It said.

_Exilia? _

I woke up with a start. I was breathing heavily and sweating. I was in my room. I look around. Jayden, Mike, Kevin and Mia are all sleeping on the floor. Huh?

"Guys?" I moaned. No response.

"GUYS!" I screamed. They woke up.

"What?" Jayden asked groggily.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked sort of freaked.

"You were flipping out in your sleep. You wouldn't wake up." Mike said.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"It's cool." Mike said.

Then gap sensor went off. We moaned. Jayden grabbed my hand and pulled me out through the door. He then let go.

"Rangers, Pier." Ji said.

We nodded then ran off.

We saw a nighlok. Moogers came out and attacked us. I noticed none by Jayden. I looked at the nighlok. It was aiming his hand at Jayden.

"_Don't worry Exilia (EX-ill-e-a) Family will protect you. Your mother protected you. Family is the only thing that can protect you." It said._

"Exilia." I muttered. The nighlok was calling me Exilia!

Suddenly it all fit together like a puzzle!

I stood in front of Jayden.

A mooger was about to attack me.

"Stop!" The nighlok commanded the mooger.

The mooger froze as he was about to swing his sword at me.

"That's right. You can't touch the yellow ranger." I smirked under my mask.

"Exilia, you have to forgive my mooger. It didn't know you are Exilia. If you move out of the way, I will deal with the red ranger for you." It begged.

"I will deal with him. Leave." I ordered. By now everyone has stopped and looked at me.

"But I had orders-" I cut him off.

"I don't care about your orders. Do you value your life and placement!" I snapped.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing! If you don't want me to destroy you, you will leave." I snapped. The nighlok bowed and left through the gap.

"As for you moogers, scram!" I snapped.

The moogers ran away and into the gaps.

I unmorphered.

OOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelation

Emily

"How did you do that…" Kevin asked shocked.

"Well…..In my dream the breeding nighlok called me Exilia. Then yesterday none of the nighlok wanted to attack me during the battle. No nighlok, no moogers. The breeding nighlok stated that family is the only thing that can protect me. Why else would the nighlok say anything about family? Then you said they can combine all nighloks into one. Why else would he be in my mirror? Why would it call me Exilia? Why would it mention anything about my father?" I said.

"But what exactly is Exilia?" Mia asked.

"I have absolutely no clue. All I know is that Exilia is probably not a normal everyday nighlok. Why else would they care about not hitting me?" I pointed out.

"Well then, you are under lock down Emily." Kevin stated.

"No, we need to use this to the greatest ability. The nighlok probably want you. You can easily defeat nighlok. That nighlok is afraid of you." Jayden said.

"I don't think I will like this." I said.

I was laying in my bed.

"_Exilia, Can you hear me?"_

What was that!

"_Exilia. It's me. You ready to come home?" _

"_No. I am home." I angrily yelled inside my head._

"_But they aren't your family. This isn't home. Home is where you are loved." _

"_I am loved here." I snapped._

"_No, now that they know about you, Exilia, they will just want to destroy you." _

"_No they won't. They love me." _

"_That's thanks to Malilia." It said with a smile._

"_Just leave me alone!"_

"_Little Exilia, I am here till you come home." _

"_Stop calling me Exilia!" I snapped. _

"_That is your name. It was given to you at birth. We kept our eye on you and protected you while you grew up. Why do you think you attacked your mentor?"_

"_I wanted to know who my father was." I answered shyly._

"_We wanted to make your team fearful of you. We knew they would hate you if you attacked your mentor. There was also the fact that we wanted to show you how much power you would have if you join us." It said looking at its fingers._

"_We also need to teach you how to control your powers. You're getting to that age when your powers start to come in. No matter how many abilities you will get, your powers come in when you are 17."_

"_I already turned sevent-" He cut me off._

"_Before that you experience slight of the power and you can't tame it. It's sad that your mother didn't let you live with your family. We know how many times you hurt your mother or Serena. We would be the only ones who can keep you in control. A child who gets his powers can't use them in the netherworld. That's why we have a secluded cave in the netherworld. There they can be taught by their parents how to use their abilities. You would have hurt no one." It said. _

"_So parents teach the offspring? Then who is my father?" I asked._

"_Well in your human words, I would be. In nighlok terms, I have taken all nighloks DNA and blended it into one. I then sprayed the DNA in a gel like condition on the nighlok and the bodies' absorb it. Your mother was the one who got hit. A few days later, she conceived you. Of course you are nearly identical to your mother since the nighloks DNA only gave you powers and a nighlok form. Your human form will look like your mother. So in general, all of the nighlok would be your father but because Master Xandred is our leader, he would be your father." _

I woke up.

_An answer I don't want. _

_Flashback_

_I was only 4 years old when I accidentally injured my sister. _

"_Emily you want to go to the park today?" My mom had asked me._

"_No!" I snapped._

"_Please?" Serena pleaded._

_She was only 7. She was supposed to meet some friends._

"_I said no!" I snapped back. She came over to me. I put my hand on her shoulder and burned her. _

"_Emily!" My mom shouted after I burned her._

_My mom put some cold water on Serena. She eventually had to go to the doctors. I never said sorry._

I sighed.

I looked down at my hands. Why did I burn her? I didn't want to go to the park because my favorite T.V. show but that didn't mean I should burn my sister. I was starting to beat myself up. Mom warned me not to, but clearly I didn't care. I started to smell smoke. I looked down at my hands and saw smoke coming from my hands.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain. I blew on my flaming red hands.

I got up and went to my bathroom.

"Burn cream, I need burn cream." I said looking through my shelves. I came across the burn cream and put it on my hands.

MUCH BETTER!

Then the gap sensor went off.

"Why!" I screamed.

I climbed out the window. I know where it is already. It's at the cupcake bakery: "Bake Me Yours! 3" Is the shop name.

I see a nighlok sitting at the table. Not just 1. 3. The stalker, Dayu, and Octaroo.

"There's our baby girl. My, my you grew." Dayu said looking up at me.

"I am not your child." I growled.

"That is no way to treat your family." Octaroo scolded.

"Let's just get this over with!" I snapped. I started to morph.

Dayu grabbed it from my hands.

"You won't need this honey. We will protect you." She said. She then patted my head.

"Give that back!" I said trying to reach for it. She held it up high. No matter how much I tried to jump for it, I couldn't reach.

"Let's get you home." Octaroo said grabbing my arm. I pull away.

"Tame her!" Dayu snaps at the Breeding nighlok.

_Flashback_

_One time, I was only 5, Alyssa, my bully, tried to hit me. She couldn't hit me. She couldn't touch me. I ran away. _

Protection.

Protection

Protection.

Protection

Protection.

Protection

Protection.

Protection

Protection.

Protection

I need protection.

The nighlok looked me in the eyes. He was trying to penetrate my thoughts. He was trying to convince me to come with him. He couldn't get through.

Once I know I have the barrier up, I looked at Dayu who is trying to pin me down. I noticed Octaroo trying some spells.

"They won't work!" Octaroo yelled at Dayu.

"I will give you 5 seconds to get off of me!" I snapped.

They didn't budge. I smirk then shut my eyes tightly.

I open my mouth and scream. By now the area has cleared, no stray civilians. This trick I learned when I was about 6. I was screaming and it practically trashed my house.

They were blasted back. I felt weak. My eyes are slowly closing.

"EMILY!" I heard voices shout. I looked my head up and saw Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Jayden running towards me.

"Nighty night Exilia." Dayu muttered in my ear. I then fell limp.

Jayden

The nighlok Emily says she has been seeing starts to pick her up. They are trying to head back to the gap. Dayu and Octaroo are guarding them.

"Don't you want our child to learn how to use her abilities!" Dayu snapped.

"She is strong enough without them!" Mia snapped.

"You can't take her!" I snapped.

"Ooh-Ah-Ooh, we don't have to listen to you! She belongs to us more than she belongs here. She has DNA of all the nighlok! She is more nighlok than human!" Octaroo stated. Mike and Kevin were fighting the breeding nighlok or whatever it was. Mia and I were battling Dayu and Octaroo.

Octaroo started to say something in a foreign language.

"Addormentarsi come un bambino in una culla. Addormentarsi. Sogni tranquilli pieni di orrore. Non svegliare fino alla prossima ora. Nighty notte."

I started to feel sleepy. Very sleepy. I looked around and saw my team all asleep on the ground. I quickly tried to draw the symbol for home. I fell asleep within the first 2 strokes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Father Who Didn't Care About Happiness

Emily

I woke up on a bed. I looked around. I saw in shadowy figures in the hallway. I didn't feel weak anymore.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your home." Xandred said stepping in the room.

He came over to me and removed some hair from my face.

"This isn't my home!" I snapped.

"Exilia, this is your home. You're more nighlok than human. Welcome home sweetheart." He said gently.

"This isn't my home! My name isn't Exilia! I am not a nighlok! I want answers!" I snapped.

"We can answer any question you deem necessary." He said. Why is he being so gentle to me?!

"First, how is that nighlok able to penetrate my thoughts!" I snapped.

"He made you. When nighlok children misbehave we send for the breeder they were made from. That nighlok made you. He combined our entire DNA into one. Therefore he can penetrate your thoughts. We sent him out to get one of the rangers pregnant with you. He got the yellow ranger. We left out certain parts of DNA so you will appear human and talk, walk, anything like a human and survive. We made it so you can survive here too. But don't worry. You have a nighlok form too." He said.

"I don't want to live here!" I snapped.

"That isn't your choice; this is the only place where your powers won't affect anyone. There is a cave, however, where you can practice, train, and learn how to control your powers. It's for your safety." He said.

"And if I don't?" I tried.

"If you go too long without using your powers, they will become too hard to control. Because you are young it will be too hard to control. When you get older you can control it much easier even if you don't use it. That's for nighloks only. Nighloks like you won't ever be able to control it without letting it out a lot." He stated.

"If you really love me, you would let me go home. Don't you want your child happy?" I tried. A real parent cares about their child's happiness.

"I only care if you're alive and healthy." He said. He got up and left the room. I sighed. There's got to be something to do here.

Something came flying from the ceiling. It was yellow, black, and red. I screamed. It wasn't a ultrasonic scream. It was normal. That scared me.

Dayu came in. She saw the creature and smashed it. She then left the room.

All they want is Exilia. They want me to be like them. They want Exilia, not Emily. They don't care if I'm happy or not. They just need the nighlok side of me….

So I am ending this chapter here.

So you want Emily to call Xandred Father? In a story (Not posted) Jayden always showed Dekker respect by saying "Yes Father" when he was kidnapped by him. It's on paper but yeah…..either Yes Father or Yes Master.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Another You, Another Me, Another Now

Authors Note: So I am listening to Another Now by Kate Alexa (great song btw) while writing this. So it may be put to it slightly. Not all of it.

Jayden

I started to wake up.

I looked around. I was at the cupcake shop. I saw my team at a table. They had Emily's Morpher.

It's strange. I used to think what life would be like if one of our teams members did serve the nighlok or didn't happen. There would be a totally different now. (From the song)

"Finally you woke up." Mike exclaimed.

"Where's Em?" I asked.

"You don't remember? She was kidnapped by Dayu, Octaroo, and the nighlok she sees a lot." Mia said.

"Oh…right." I said. By now I was sitting down at the table.

"I don't even want to think about what they are doing from Emily." Mia said.

"I doubt they would hurt her. They were practically babying her. Besides, she should be safe for a little bit. I mean that stalker nighlok had his eyes on her the whole time. He was probably trying to get her in a trance. She seemed focused on something but dismissed the thought. Then she focused her attention back on Dayu and Octaroo. Then she screamed. She must have something protecting herself." I stated.

"I know. I just. Did anyone see the look in her eyes? She looked terrified. She looked hurt. She looked like she needed help. She needed us and we weren't there. Instead we searched for Emily and wasted time." Mia stated.

"We all saw it." Kevin said.

"Now, question is, can we get Serena to help and can we get Emily's mother to tell us who the father is?" I said.

"We will have to see. Let's go." Kevin said. We got up and started to head to Emily's house.

We walked up to the front porch. We knocked on the door.

"Oh. Hi. Come on in." A teenage girl, probably Serena, said.

"You know us?" Mike asked.

"Yes I do. Emily sends me pictures. So what are you here for?" She asked.

"Emily got kidnapped…..by Octaroo, Dayu and some breeder, stalker nighlok." Mike said.

"Why?" She replied.

"Emily thinks that her father is a nighlok." I explained.

"Oh, well you should talk to my mom. She would know who the father of Emily is. Were only half sisters and I was too young to know who her father was. All I know is my mom came home with an infant and gave her to my father. She came back a few days later. She said Master Xandred has been sealed temporarily and that my father complained about Emily being troublesome." She responded. She got up and went to the kitchen. A few moments later, a lady, almost identical to Emily, emerged from the kitchen.

"Hi rangers." She greeted.

"Hello. We want to know something." I said.

"Yes?" She said.

"Who is Emily's father?" Kevin said.

"W-Why do you ask?" She said.

"Emily's been abducted. Dayu and Octaroo are saying that she is more nighlok than human. We want to know if it's true." Mia said.

"Yes. It is. Jayden you were only 3 when Emily's was born. You all were either 3 or 2. You stayed home with your mother or father but Jayden was at the Shiba house with us. Anyways, your parents and I went to a battle. It was a nighlok and-" I cut her off.

"Did the creature look like this?" I asked pulling out my phone with a picture of Emily's drawing.

"Yes it did. The nighlok separated me and Madison from the males. We fought that creature and it ended up spraying some kind of goop on me. A few days later, I found out I was pregnant." She said.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Emily when she was younger, possibly linking her to a specific nighlok?" I asked.

"She burnt Serena when she was 4. She couldn't be touched when she was 5. She was able to switch peoples moods when she was 3. She started to chew on anything, even metal, when she was 2. She once had a horrible breath when she was 6. She brushed her teeth a lot and it still didn't disappear. When she was 12 she forced her sister and I into a deep slumber when she blew on us in rage. When she was 6 she was having a spinning contest with her sister and she sliced the couch. When she was 9 she made a clone of herself to get more candy for Halloween. When she was 11 she used gymnastics and actually fought someone at school by turning her hands into swords. After that her powers seem to sort of fade away with a few speed problems and accidents at school." She said.

"That explains some of the freaky things she was able to do during battle." Mia stated.

"But question is why the nighlok didn't seem to notice her before. And why she didn't know some of the secrets about certain nighloks." Kevin said.

"Maybe she just didn't want to tell you. She didn't really like being an outcast and didn't want you to be mad at her or hate her. She explained in an email that she sent me. She wanted you guys to like her for who she is. She wanted to be good. Not evil. Most times she let you guys figure it out unless you seemed to have a problem with something she would assist a little bit. Other than that she let you take care of it unless she didn't have any background with that ability." Serena said emerging from the kitchen.

"I can't even begin to think how much pain she was in to keep this secret. With every nighlok we fought that had the same ability as her she must have kept thinking she is like them." Mike said full of pain.

"I should have warned her." Her mother stated.

"How was she able to keep in check during battles?" Mia asked.

"She would think about you guys and what makes her happy. When she's calm nothing happens, she is your normal girl. Her emotions control her pretty much. During battles though she uses happiness and pride to fight. She doesn't fight out of rage in fear that she may use her abilities. She used them during battle?" Serena said.

"Yeah. Like one time when we were fighting some moogers she got surrounded. She spinned a little and they were instantly destroyed. She said she just used her sword. We didn't believe it but Emily wouldn't let us question it. Then another time we were fighting some random nighlok. It hit Mia, Mike, Kevin, and I and Emily got angered. She fought with her hands. We swore they were swords. Then we saw duplicates of her. We asked her about it and she said we must have been dizzy." I said.

"You weren't dizzy or imagining things. She really does that stuff." Her mom said.

So this is the end of this chapter. I may do a few rewrite parts of some episodes or may do an 'untold battles' stuff


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Long Day Of Training

Emily

Exilia has been fighting for control. I know were the same person but the nighlok side of me wants control. It wants to please whoever needs her/me to do something. So far it's been training and Exilia has been in charge. She won't let me get hurt

I quickly got up. There were beams of lightning flying at me. I quickly made a shield and ran. I used super speed. I then felt something freeze my legs. I melted my legs and continued running till I passed all obstacles. I had to use duplication, heating, freezing, etc. Then 8 cardboard cut outs popped up. Jayden in samurai/human form, Mia in samurai/human form, Mike in samurai/ human form, and Kevin in samurai/human form.

I hesitated.

"De-stroy them. De-stroy them. De-stroy them. De-stroy them." The nighloks chanted. I looked up. They were all watching me. Have you ever been to a stadium? Where there are seats above and every seat is filled. Well I am basically in that. I am the one playing football or baseball though. Except I am not playing. I am being forced to train.

I looked to my right and saw Moogers guarding all entrances and exits. I looked to my left and saw the nighlok who has been stalking me for the past few weeks smiling, no smirking, at me.

"De-stroy them. De-stroy them. De-stroy them. De-stroy them." They chanted. It was like it was on a loop. I then felt Exilia coming out again. Exilia wanted to please her 'family'. I fought back for control. Exilia won. I turned my hands into sword and slashed them. I looked up at the crowd. They were cheering. I looked right in front of me, up in the stands.

Xandred was sitting in a throne. Dayu and Octaroo stood next to him. Dayoo was to his right and Octaroo was more forward and to the left. Octaroo was holding his staff and was looking down at me with a smirk. They were all smirking. Dayu was right next to Xandred and whispering something into his ear. He nodded and smirked. I am getting sick of the smirking going on all around here. The stalker nighlok came towards me.

_I can take them all on. I can destroy them all. It's been 2 days. 2 long days of training. I can do this._

Something stopped me from doing it. Exilia.

Remember when the stalker said something about a Malila? Yeah well, apparently, it's some nighlok who can force someone to love and care about them. Sometimes Malila and I don't even know it is happening but Malila and Exilia both love it. Emily not so much. Because I don't want people who love me to get in danger. I want them to love me for me and not the nighlok.

"You, my flower, have grown up so fast." The stalker nighlok said.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" I asked.

"Trawblew." He said. He looked up at Master Xandred. He did some hand signals.

"Come on, Master Xandred wants to see you." He said. He grabbed my arm and took me up to him with a super jump.

"There's my daughter. How does it feel to have so much power?" Xandred said.

"I want to go home." I begged.

"Alright, let's take her home." Xandred said. He got up and walked in front of me. Dayu grabbed my arm and forced me to walk with her. We kept walking till we got to the water. In the distance, a ship. Xandreds ship. Dayu forced me into the water. It didn't burn me. It never would. We arrived back on the ship.

"Home at last." Dayu said.

"This isn't my home." I muttered.

"For the last time! Yes it is!" Dayu scolded.

"Just put her in her room. I have plans for her for later." Xandred commanded.

Dayu started to bring me to a door. She opened it and pushed me in. This was the room I woke up in days before. This room has windows but has wood and bars covering them so I can't escape. The door is always locked until shape shifter brings me food. It was always warm in here. I went over and sat on my bed. Then the door opened. I saw Jayden.

"Jayden!" I shouted happily.

"Sh!" He shouted.

"You're not Jayden." I responded dully. I just realized he wouldn't be able to get on this boat and even if he did he wouldn't get passed the moogers that guard my door.

"Of course I am Jayden!" He said.

"You aren't Jayden! You would never get pass the moogers at my door without Xandred, Dayu, and Octaroo noticing!" I snapped.

"It's Me Emily! I am Jayden!" He said.

I held my hand up.

"Do I really have to make you tell the truth?" I asked.

"Won't you believe I am Jayden?!" He snapped.

"Show me your samuraizer!" I said. He dug in his pockets for a morpher. I held my hand out for it. He hesitated.

"If you're Jayden you would know it only works for one ranger." I said.

He handed it to me. I flipped it open.

Anyone think this is Jayden?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Spiked Drink

A lot of people fell for it. :p

Emily

This isn't Jayden's morpher. This isn't Jayden. The buttons don't work and there is no carving from it being slid against a rock.

I look up at 'Jayden' and growl. I turn my hands into swords and start to attack.

"OUT!" I snap once I am done with him. He runs out of the room, not even bleeding. That just proves it's a shape shifter. As soon as he left I layed on my bed and cried and screamed into my pillow.

"YOU DID WHAT! YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T WANT HER FIRED UP! WE WANT HER OBEYING! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU TWO COMMUNICATING ANYMORE!" I heard Xandred shout. I smiled. He sort of sounds like a father….sort of. A father who is mad at his daughter's boyfriend.

Xandred came in and saw me crying.

He sighed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. He always checks on me to see if I need anything.

"NO! GET OUT! I WANT MY FRIENDS!" I snapped.

"If you speak to me like that, you're to not have a meal till the next day!" He snaps. He leaves and closes the door I hear it being locked.

I was alone. I was crying. I didn't care about anything anymore. I just wanted Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia. I wanted Serena. I wanted my mom.

"Someone help me. Please." I begged.

"Emily." I heard someone say. I turned to my right and saw Jayden. It was sort of ghostly like. Am I dreaming?

"J-Jayden?" I asked.

"It's me Em. We need to know if you are okay?" Jayden asked. This is definitely Jayden. I can just tell. He has that presence that makes me feel better.

"A few bruises and burns. I'm fine. I need somebody. I'm scared." I said through tears.

"Were working on a plan to save you. Just stay safe until then. Are they hurting you?" He asked.

"Emotionally. They say you won't be able to stop me. That I will be the one who will flood the Sanzu." I responded. I never wanted to do that. They force me to do a lot of things. They make me swim in the Sanzu for a little bit then I have to train.

"If it comes to that, we will stop you. We will take you home and protect you." He said.

"It's getting harder to believe that." I said.

"Just believe it. Don't let anyone crash your dreams. We all love you no matter what. We will save you. Then you can tell us what you want and we will listen. Serena and your mom love you." He said.

"Okay Jayden. I miss you guys." I said.

"We miss you too. We will save you Em." He says.

Xandred came charging in. He looked angry. I immediately turned my attention towards him.

"Who are you talking to!" Xandred snapped.

"No one!" I said. I hope he can't see Jayden. I look back and see he is gone.

"Come on! We have work for you to do!" He said. He grabs my arm and forces me out of the room.

"Yes father." I sighed.

We walked into the main room. He sat me down on the floor. Octaroo handed him some food. Xandred gave it to me. I started to eat my hamburger and nibbled on some fries. I grabbed my drink and started to drink. It was coke but it tasted strange. It tasted different.

I looked up at them. They were watching me eat.

_Did they do something to my drink?_

I stood up and grabbed my drink. I handed it back to Octaroo. He smirked. They spiked my drink!

My tummy started feeling strange.

"Exilia. Do you want to destroy the rangers?" Octaroo asked.

CLIFFHANGER! Is she going to do it?

Also I will NOT be updating on Saturday. I will be out all day and when I get home it will be too late. So yeah. Tomorrow is the last update till sunday. I will be alive...hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Family Always Never Cares With Emily

Jayden

We were back home finally. I told everyone our conversation. We were all tired. Of course the gap sensor goes off. Everyone groaned.

"Thomas Hall Park!" Ji commanded. We nodded and ran off.

It was only 3 P.M. so there will be children. When we arrived at the park there were children but no nighlok.

"High alert guys. This could be tricky." I said.

"Right." Mia said slowly. After we surveyed the area and declared no nighlok, we decided we should head home.

"Don't be too quick to leave so soon rangers." A familiar voice said.

"Who said that!" Mike exclaimed.

"I did." We turned and saw someone with a newspaper. It was thrown and it revealed Emily.

"EMILY!" We yelled confused.

She smirked.

I looked at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a dark black suit. It was a one piece black leather suit. In the middle it had a symbol. It was a kanji symbol. Daughter. It read Daughter.

"This isn't you Emily." I said to try and calm her.

"You're right. It's Exilia!" She snapped. She turned her hands into swords. We morphed and grabbed ours. She started to attack us. We only blocked. We can't attack her. She is our friend. If it gets to a certain point we will attack. I heard kids and parents screaming.

"Give it up Emily. Let us help you!" Mike said.

"I have to make my father happy!" She snapped.

"He isn't a father if he doesn't care about your happiness. He is not your father if he forces you to attack your friends!" I said.

"Boo-hoo Jayden. Boo-hoo! Get over it!" She snapped.

"Why are you doing this Emily!" Mia begged.

"I want to please my father!" She said. She slashed Mia across the chest. Mia fell to the ground and de-morphed.

"Kevin! Get Mia out of here!" I ordered. He ran to Mia and took her home.

"Cowards!" Emily spat.

"5 against 2 seems hardly fair." Emily said. She then cloned herself so in total there was 5 of her.

"Emily! Please! We are your friends! We don't want to hurt you!" Mike begged.

"You may be mine but I am not yours!" She snapped.

"Emily! Please, I am begging you to stop fighting us! We want to save you!" I said. I blocked one of her attacks.

"Save me from my family? They love me! My name isn't Emily!" She snapped.

"The nighlok aren't your family Emily. They are only using you. Listen to us Emily. We are telling the truth. They twisted you. They are making you believe that they care about you. They only want you to cause misery. Once you do that, they're just going to get rid of you!" I said to her calmly.

"You're wrong. They love me. They won't hurt me." She said. She was about to step through the gap.

"Save me Jayden….." She said. She then stepped through.

Authors Note: So what do you think is happening?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Proud Father And A Big Battle

Emily

I walked back onto the ship.

"You were excellent." My father praised.

"Thank you father." I responded.

"You will be a great addition to this family." He said. I nodded and bowed.

"Now let's see, Octaroo is taking you to training I believe." He said looking at Octaroo.

"Ooh-Ah-Ooh of course I will, come on you." He said. I nodded and followed him to the cave.

* * *

"HIGH KICK! Exilia! HIGH KICK!" He yelled.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Just….Just keep your eyes on the red ranger. He won't go easy on you because you were his friend. You're with your family now. They will try and kill you. Just keep your guard up." He said. I nodded. I was training with a shape shifter. It was looking like the red ranger. He had on padding. This however was hand to hand combat. I wasn't allowed to use my abilities with my family. I can only do hand to hand combat. And before you ask: "Emily, Who are you!" I am Exilia. Not Emily.

I dodged a punch from the red ranger. I then struck back. He wasn't able to dodge it. He did a back flip, to get further away from me. I cart wheeled over and continued till I hit him with my legs. I cart wheeled till I would be directly in front of him. I then punched him in the stomach. He retaliated.

"Stop!" Octaroo said.

We stopped fighting and bowed at each other.

"Now, Exilia, you need to work on your hand to hand combat. You need to be able to disable their weapons. Whether they're using them or not. Make sure you don't get injured. Okay so let's practice. Lieoner (Lie-On-Er) grab your sword." Octaroo said. Lieoner grabbed his sword. I did a few kicks and got him to drop hiw sword. I did a cartwheel and put my hand on the sword grip and held on to it for when I am right side up. I then held it at Lieoner.

"Good. I think we are done with training for today." Octaroo said.

I nodded and bowed respectfully.

"Let's head back Exilia. I am sure your father is waiting upon your arrival." He said. We started to head back to the ship.

Jayden

Nothing added up. Emily would never do this. She wouldn't attack. Something seemed off about her. She seemed very confident and happy with fighting us. She didn't even seem hurt by attacking and causing us pain. Something is up with Emily.

"So, Emily has attacked you all?" Ji asked bandaging up Mia.

"Yes Ji. She attacked everyone of us and didn't care. She didn't even hold any emotion." I said.

"We will have to get her back." Kevin said.

"Is she safe? Any burns? Marks?" Ji asked.

"We couldn't see. She didn't seem like she was in pain of any kind. She just wanted to destroy us and get back to Xandred." Mike said.

"Something doesn't add up with Emily. She said 'Save me Jayden…' and walked through the gap. Why would she fight us and then say that?" I asked.

"Clearly she doesn't like it there." Mike said.

"Then why would she go back?" I asked.

"We know Emily. She would never do anything without a reason. She must be under a spell or something and fought it for that minute to say something. Maybe she went back because she trusted you would save her." Mike said.

"I still feel like something is up." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Red Is Needed For Victory

Emily

I walked back onto the ship.

"I'm home father!" I shouted.

"Go straight to your room!" He ordered. I sighed and went to my room. I stared at the ceiling, from my bed, hoping for something to entertain me.

"I saw you fight. You were amazing. Why did you leave so soon?" He asked me.

"I injured 1 of them. She won't be able to fight for a while. Send out a normal nighlok to harm the others. I will attack the other two. I will get the red ranger for you father." I said ignoring his question. Truth was I didn't have an answer. It just hurt me to fight them but Exilia wouldn't give up.

"Good idea sweetie. We will send Malila. Maybe then she will get the rangers under a love spell and will attack the other rangers for us." He said. I nodded. Need to warn them…..

"Can I go with and watch?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I got off the bed and went into the main room. He followed me.

"Octaroo send Malila" He ordered. Octaroo called for Malila and sent her out. I followed.

"I am going a little further ahead. I need to retrieve the red ranger for father." I said. She nodded.

I ran to the only entrance to this place. I started to play with the gravel under my feet. Then running came along.

I put my arms into swords.

"Stop!" I commanded.

"Not Emily again." Mike complained. I smirked, I have to do this to them more often. It was only Blue, Red, and Green.

"I have to warn you guys. Malila. She uses a love spell. She is going to make you fight against each other. GO!" I screamed holding my head. Exilia wants to get the red ranger. She is winning.

Jayden

I felt something hit my back. I turn around and see Emily.

She runs away in horror.

Emily

I run to the battle. I see Kevin fighting Mike.

"Who loves Malila!" I shouted.

"I love Malila!" Mike shouted, giving Kevin a chance to strike.

I sighed and ran to Kevin.

"Jaydens passed out." I whispered.

He growled. He turned and fought me.

I fought back harder. Exilia! Stop! Please!

I tried to block his attacks while keeping Exilia under control. That spiked drink is making this harder. I felt a huge headache. Exilia is back.

She attacked Kevin. Mike was helping.

"Emily! Stop! It's me, Kevin!" He shouted at me.

"Kevin?" I/Exilia asked.

"Yes, it's me Kevin." He said.

"Help." I begged as I fell down.

The last thing I saw was Malila leaving the area.

I know very confusing. Ji or Emily may explain eventually. Sorry about not updating. I was too tired/Lazy. That and I wanted to go swimming with friends, and once it got to late I realized I didn't update. So I eventually came to the conclusion updating is my number 1 priority or else you will think something has happened. Yeah...it's crazy but I guess that's what makes my world work! :p


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emily

I woke up. I was in my room.

"Em?" Jayden knocked at the door.

"Come in." I said. I wonder if that was all a dream.

I looked at my clothed body. I wasn't wearing this recently.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"I'm fine Em." He laughed.

"Your back?" I asked.

"It's fine Em." He said.

"Oh…" Was it a dream?

"Did I….did I attack you?" I asked scared for the answer.

He sighed.

"The truth is, yes you did, but it wasn't really you. It was Exilia and Master Xandred"-_my father_-"technically controlling you." He said.

Oh Great. It couldn't have been a dream?

"It wasn't him or her controlling me. I am tired of you all going easy on me. I attacked you. I came up with the plan to kidnap you. I attacked. I planned. I proceeded. I attacked you by myself. I wanted approval." I said.

"If you wanted his approval then why did you ask for help?"

"I wanted to be there. I wanted to be home at the same time. I wanted him to love me for me. I knew he would never do that. I reached out for help. I hoped you would have come faster before I was driven to the point of attacking you guys in order for Xandred approval." I said.

"If you didn't want to attack us, why did you?" He asked. I feel like any moment, Exilia will be coming out and attacking them.

"Exilia. Spiked drink. Sh-" He cut me off.

"Someone spiked your drink?" He asked clearly upset.

"Octaroo did. He wanted Exilia to fight. Not me. He wanted Exilia to have more power and control. Whenever I got close to you guys she wanted to fight. I couldn't be in control very well. I don't know what is not making me fight you right now. Exilia wants to please the nighlok. She has more control over my body than I do. That's why I wanted you to save me. I didn't like fighting your guys." I said.

"We will save you. That's a promise." He said.

"I am tired." I whined.

"Well….adjusted." I can hear the pain in his voice. I nod, not sure of what he just say. I wasn't paying attention.

He turns and leaves the room.

I sighed.

_I can't put them in any more danger than they are already in._

I got up from the bed and reach under my bed for a suitcase. I start to pack clothes. Grabbed a picture from my end table. It was a picture of everyone together. We were all so happy that day. It was at Rainbow's End theme park. I smiled and put the picture back down. It's for their safety…..

_Why are you leaving?_ Exilia muttered in my mind.

"Because it's for their safety from you!" I snapped quietly.

_You're worried about them? You should be worrying about you and me. We need to get the red ranger for father!_

"I am not letting you lay a hand on them!" I snapped.

_That's a shame. Father would be angry with you._

I stop the conversation there. I didn't care about this anymore. I need to get out of here.

Jayden

I see something jump over the gate. The figure was wearing all black. Who left the house? Was it a robber? I run outside and open the gates. Whoever it was, is gone.

So I may not post for the next few days. I am taking a vacation from writing because I haven't played sims or animal crossing new leaf or anything. I will respond to PM's but this way I can work on my writing skills a little bit better. It may be till Monday...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emily

I arrived at a cave. I can't go back home. Once my team realizes I am gone, they'll just call my family. I hold my knees close to my chest and start crying into the gap between my body. I need someone to hold me. Someone to tell me it's alright.

I cry myself to sleep….

Jayden

Mia comes crying from Emily's room.

"Did Emily hit you?" I asked. She said she wasn't in very much control.

"No! She's gone!" She exclaimed.

"The robber, that was Emily." I said. I ran to the gates and outside. I looked around.

"EMILY!" I shouted. I can hear the echo.

By now everyone has followed me outside.

"Let's go look for her." Kevin said.

We split up to go and find our little sister.

I went to all her favorite places. No Emily…

Emily

I woke up the next morning. There was a crack of a tree branch.

"Who's there?" I asked a little scared. I had things to defend myself but I prefer not to use it. (Who's there seems to be common in horror movies and stuff…..)

I got no response. Instead I saw a long shadow. Long and non-normal looking. It didn't look like a person. Is it an animal?

It got closer to the cave entrance. What is it!

I got my answer. An answer that meant I was in huge trouble. It was Dayu…

Jayden

I heard a scream. Emily. It was Emily screaming. She was nearby. I ran in the direction the scream came from. When I arrived at a cave there was a bag on the floor and a sliver of Emily's clothing.

"Emily." I muttered. Where did she go?

I saw her things. She wouldn't leave this behind.

Emily, what have you gotten yourself into!

Emily

Dayu entered the cave. I kept backing up.

"Exilia….You have made your father disappointed. You escaped but never brought back the red ranger." Dayu said. She pulled a needle out of nowhere.

"That will be resolved." She said. She then stuck the needle in my arm. She pushed the contents into my bloodstream. My body fell limp.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in the cave. I was on Xandred's ship again. Great, just great!

I looked around. I tried to get up but was chained to the table. I then heard evil laughter and felt a huge headache. I hope they get my signal!

Xandred entered angrily. If I didn't know any better I would say he was on drugs. He was walking like it. He came over as Octaroo entered.

"Insert it!" He snapped at Octaroo.

"Yes Master Xandred." Then 2 needles were inserted into my arm. That is where I started to black out.

Authors Note: I know no one was expecting this but I have something to inform you all. I may be getting a job as a babysitter. That means I may not be updating as much and chapters may become short (usually I aim for at least 4 pages) but I really want to get a job so I am taking my focus off of fanfiction and onto my babysitting much needed career. I need a job because a. I need money. B. I need to get out more! (I am literally on my computer all day) c. it will give me a chance to get some cash by doing something I love, hanging out with kids (I love making little kid's smile or laugh. I just love to make people happy and I have a way with kids. (My little cousin listens to no one but she listens to me ;)) and I find it a fun job to do to make money. So I may update next week but not as much since I am making flyers, taking a class, and working….. BYE! Hopefully you can read in the next few days or something! :p I also have 3-4 new stories for you guys. One about the future, 1 crossover, 1 kidnap/training? and 1 battle. The battle is pretty interesting and there is a huge plan and everything. It is not a one shot. None of these are. I also have some that may not be posted till I have finished it because there is a lot of information to be processed and I need to make sure my facts are straight (yeah, it's that complicated.) so it's really 5 stories. Also guess what! I HAVE PASSED MY FINAL EXAM FOR BABYSITTING WITH A 100%. I swear, that is the only time I pass something with a 100 in academic classes. Unless it's an open book test. So yeah, I am really proud and happy of myself. Okay the same word…but anyways, point is that I am going to be busy for a while with babysitting, flyers, work, so I may not be able to update as often or write as much.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jayden

It's been a few days now. No sign of Emily. I worry about her. What are the nighlok doing to her? I hope she isn't in pain. I care about her. We all do. We love Emily. She is like family to us. But she is more to me. I…I love her.

"Jayden!" I heard Mia shout. I open my eyes. We were already at the location. And again, it's Emily.

She is standing there. She is about to attack me. I can see the flames in her eyes. She isn't wearing anything but a battle suit. She turned her hands into swords just as she was to strike.

_Think fast Jayden! Think!_

"Serena!" I shouted. She hesitated.

"Your mom!" I shouted.

"Your Friends!" I shouted. She was about to break down.

A jester looking mooger ran out hopping. It ran to Emily and helped her up. I quickly grabbed my sword and slashed it. It clearly didn't get another chance since it retreated. I ran to join my friends with Emily after chasing the mooger.

"Hey, Emily. It's us. Your friends." Mia said.

"My name is not Emily!" She shouted. She got up and slashed us with a spin.

She looked at us and headed back into the gap. What is wrong with her!

Emily

I walked back onto the ship.

"I got an amazing daughter." Xandred said.

"I got an excellent father who showed me the amazing way of evil." I said to him. I bowed down to him.

"Your mother should have let you stayed here. It is the best place for you to grow up." He said looking around.

"I agree father. I love you father." I said to him.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said.

"I am going training." I said. He nodded. I dove off the boat and swam to the cave not feeling a burn.

Jayden

_Emily. Please. Come home. We all care about you. Just please. I love you._

We were all outside.

"come home Emily." I said to the sky, not knowing where she is, and hoped for the best.

Authors Note: Sorry for the shortness. I have to make business cards and stuff too today…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Father Wants Red

So I realized I haven't been labeling these. But then again, I have been busy….

Emily

After training, I started to work on a plan like father instructed. He wanted to me to have a happy life. A happy life of freedom. He wants me to come up with a plan to destroy the rangers so he can flood the world on top of their bones and ashes. He wants to see the blood on my hands when I return. He wants me to bring back a helmet. He wants me to bring back evidence of them being dead. He doesn't want the red ranger dead. He wants the red ranger as a pet. He wants the red ranger to be a servant and he wants the red ranger to feel defeated.

I was playing with little figurines father made years ago. There was no yellow ranger because father knew I was going to join him someday. I am thankful for that. He had hope after all. I smiled at the thought of him caring about me.

I have come up with a plan. A plan to destroy the rangers once and for all.

Jayden

We were back inside now. I was watching the map, hoping for any signs of Emily wandering around looking for us or somewhere to call a home for she may have forgotten. Sadly no sign.

"what is Emily up to?" I muttered. Red dots started to appear on the map. A lot of them. They were in 4 separate places. These red dots were small, stating they were moogers. Everyone ran in, hearing the gap sensor sounding.

"Mia, pier. Mike, central park, Kevin, Movie theaters, I will go to the cliffs." I said. They nodded. We all ran to our designated destinations.

When I got to the Cliffs there was a huge amount of moogers. I started to attack. I still don't understand why they don't attack all at once. That would make this go by faster because they would be gone in a matter of seconds. (I seriously do wonder why they don't attack all at once. It would either make it harder for the rangers or harder for the moogers. Either one works for me. :p)

"Stop!" I heard someone yell. The moogers stopped attacking. They made an alley so I can see behind them. Revealing a familiar face.

This time she looked more confident. She had fire in her eyes but much more powerful. At the same time her eyes were getting darker. She started to walk closer to me.

"It's sad really. You can't stop me. Your friends are already beaten. They are gone. My father wants you alive. You should feel special. My father doesn't want many people alive when he begins his reign." She said with a smirk.

"He doesn't love you Emily; he is only messing with you." I said to her. I can't listen to what she says. I have to convince her to come home.

"He loves me. He wants you to join us. If you join us…" She looked down at her hands. She looked back up at me. "He will give you any power you need to take over the world." She said.

"He won't get that chance. We're going to stop him. With or without you." I said sternly.

"Father won't be very happy with you. I guess he will punish you when you are with us." Emily said.

"Well that is something I will have to deal with. Just let me ask a question, what do you think your mom and sister are doing?" I asked.

"Awaiting for my father to help them." She said.

"They're waiting for you to return and give them a hug." I said to her.

"If they did love me they would let me live with my father. I would have been much more happier with him." She said sternly.

"So you can die? So you can kill your friends and loved ones? So you can be destroyed? Face it, once the world is his, you will die like the rest of us! Is that what you really want?" I snapped at her.

"My father loves me too much to destroy me. He loves me. He cares about me." She fought back.

She approached me. I didn't back away. She grabbed my arm.

"Are you going to join us or not?" She asked squeezing my arms tight.

"No. I am not afraid of you Emily, you won't hurt me." I said to her. She smirked as I felt my arm being burned. It started to get hotter. It won't ever burn. Only because there is a fire inside of me. She won't be able to burn me unless it gets to more than 600 degrees. Then someone jumped in and slashed Emily behind her back. I looked up and saw Lauren. She was in her red samurai suit.

"Which one is the real one?" Emily muttered looking at both of us.

"I am going to guess that Xandred did something to her?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. And it's not very good. Emily thinks that Xandred is her father. It's true but Xandred could care less if Emily was alive or not." I explained to Lauren.

Lauren is my older sister. She went into hiding when Xandred had his last battle with our dad. She went into hiding to perfect the sealing symbol. I missed her. I loved my older sister.

"My guardians filled me in. They believe something was interjected into Emily. Ji told them about everything. Ji has encountered Emily. My guardians told me that there may be something in her bloodstream. Her eyes wouldn't be getting darker." Lauren explained. Emily looked nervous.

"And she knows it's true." Lauren said looking at Emily.

"Emily, we can save you." Lauren said.

"I don't need to be saved. I have all the power I want. I have my father. I have my family. I have people who care about me!" She snapped. She moved her hands. A new scene appeared. It was showing us Mia, Mike, and Kevin being captured.

"This is all fake." I said. This was like Trickster, the nighlok we fought on Halloween. Then the scene changed and we were back to where we were.

"You just need to lose hope. That is what you need." Emily said looking at us. Desperaino. Not this again! I quickly morphed. I hope this will protect me. Lauren must have read my thoughts because next thing I know is we are blocked by an umbrella.

Emily is in the air. She turned her arms into canons and is trying to get us soaked. Once she gave up she came back down. The umbrella disappeared.

"No matter what you do to us, were not giving up on hope. We may not be related by blood but family isn't all about who you resemble or who's blood you carry. It's about who loves and cares about you. That's the real definition of Family. A family that cares about one another. We are a family Emily. Together we are a family." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"If you do care about me, you would want me to be happy ruling aside my father." She said.

"But is that something _**YOU **_want?" Lauren asked.

"Yes it is. I want to be with my father for eternity." Emily replied. This feels like therapy…..

"Eternity is forever. Eternity without your friends? Without your sister? Without your mom? Without those who helped you in those horrible times?" I asked.

"I don't need them." She said. Then the breeding nighlok came out of the gap. It walked over to Emily and stroked her hair.

He bent toward her so his mouth was right next to her ear. He started to whisper something. Emily nodded with a small smile. Nothing in her eyes. The nighlok grabber her shoulder furthest from him and led her back to the gap.

Authors Note: Do you remember the episode where Lauren is there and Mentor is hurt from helping Jayden? When they run off to go to battle, Ji calls the other rangers who were with Jayden but he never said anything about moogers. Then it switched scenes to Kevin who says: "Moogers at the Marina…." Something makes me believe Kevin is either a. Psychic b. working with the nighlok or c. well I have no c… I am also aiming for 20 chapters so there may be useless information every now and then but I want to do ATLEAST 20 chapters. If I could do more than 20….I think my goal would be reached. So happy random day! Also Saturday NO UPDATES….maybe….I may be going out all day with my non-related aunt…..but as Jayden said a family is those who love and care about you. So I basically call her my aunt. We're going to a water park and it's me, her, her mom, her nephew (who has a huge crush on me….) and her son…..I am the second to youngest because her nephew is younger than me by about a year or two.

And Christine who has asked for tips for middle school here you go:

Make sure you pick a good lunch seat (this may be where you sit for the rest of the year)

Your agenda is your best friend!

Make sure you do your homework NEAT

Try to keep yourself organized!

Don't be afraid to ask your teachers for help!

This may sound a little nerdy, but try to get on your teachers friend side, like when they walk down the hallway say hi, ask them how they are doing. This way they will like you and will enjoy having you in class.

Get non expensive pencils and pens because they will be mostly gone by the end of 2cnd term.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Chance To Save Emily

Emily

I arrived back on my father's ship. He was in his room in a hammock. Dayu was playing her harmonium. Octaroo was reading through some books. I sighed…..what to do, what to do?

I can learn how to play the harmonium from Dayu or study with Octaroo. Which one would help me to defeat the rangers? I made up my mind.

I walked over to Octaroo. I sat down so I was on the other side of the table like thing and in front of him.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Ooh-Ah-Ooh, of course you, but why?" He asked.

"I want to know more on the rangers and the nighlok history. I want to know what I can do. I want to figure out as much as I can about the rangers so I can come up with another plan to defeat them. My other plan is still in action considering the fact that the moogers are still battling the other rangers. The red ranger knows Father wants him." I said.

"Well here is a book on nighlok history. Here is the red ranger book. Now, go read." Octaroo ordered. I nodded. I got up and went into my room. I sat down on my bed and opened the book and began to read.

I started with ranger history.

_Red ranger: Fire_

_Yellow Ranger: Earth_

_Green Ranger: Forest_

_Blue Ranger: Water_

_Pink Ranger: Sky _(because her weapon is sky fan so yeah….)

_The weakest: Yellow, because the males will occasionally try to protect her because she is usually the youngest. Every generation though this ranger specifically get's stronger._

_Leader: Red_

It kept going on with basic information I knew.

A new plan has hatched. Abducting their parents. They will fall right into a trap…

Jayden

Lauren and I were home. Everyone walked in.

"Emily won't give up until she knows we either surrendered or die." I said.

"This is really our toughest battle. We can't hurt her because we are her friends. I really wish Xandred took me instead." Mike said.

"He shouldn't have any of us. I think I know a way to save her. My guardians told me that there must be something in her blood stream that is boosting her powers, and taking control of her. As we speak, Exilia is becoming her. If we don't save her, Emily will be taken over by Exilia. They may be the same person but Exilia is her nighlok side. Soon Emily will want to be with the nighlok, she will want to be just like them. She will be Exilia. We need to give her spirit help in fighting the evil they have interjected into her body. According to my guardians this has happened years and years ago. The red ranger was taken captive and got some kind of potion or poison put into his blood stream. She then fought against her team until the team came up with a cure from the ten gen gates. They used it against the red ranger and the red ranger was cured of all poison put into her system. If we can get that same cure from the Ten Gen Gates, we can possibly cure Emily and get her to leave Xandred. Before we do that, I must warn you about the possibilities that can happen to Emily." Lauren said.

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"Emily could possibly be killed by Xandred if he finds out that Emily is turning against him. She could possibly be brought under the spell again. She could forget everything she knows. She could fall into a coma due to her spirit getting the extra boost to fight the evil. Most of these are good, like the coma because it will help her fight harder, some bad like Xandred killing her." Lauren said.

"How can we make sure Xandred won't kill her or bring her back under the spell?" Mia asked.

"We would have to capture her and keep her in the house for a little while to heal." Lauren stated.

"I would prefer that over getting Emily killed." I said.

"But one question. Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"Lauren Joy Shiba. Older sister to Jayden. I was supposed to be the red ranger, and I am, but I went into hiding to perfect the sealing symbol." Lauren said slowly.

"It'll be nice to have another girl on the team." Mia said happily.

"And you're staying." Mike said reading my thoughts.

"I wouldn't leave until Emily comes home and I know she is safe." I said to them.

"So it's settled, tomorrow we set out for the ten gen gates, as a team." Lauren said eyeing me.

"Alright! We finally have a chance to save Emily!" Mia said.

I smiled. Yeah, we do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Ten Gen Gates and Battle

Jayden

We arrived at the Ten-Gen Gates. Daisuke greeted us.

"What can I do to help you?" Daisuke asked once we were all inside.

"We need a cure your ancestors used years ago to cure the red ranger of the spell that made her fight against her team. Emily is under that same spell in her blood stream." I said.

"I believe we have the herbs stored away." Daisuke said getting up and going to a cabinet.

"Here is the recipe. If you give us a few minutes we can get it made." Daisuke said.

"Thank you Daisuke." Kevin said.

We waited a little bit silently. We were all hoping this cure will work. We hope that Xandred doesn't kill, poison, or kidnap her. I, myself, can't believe it's been a few weeks since we last saw Emily smile. I can't believe anything Emily had done. It's not her. None of it. Emily wouldn't betray the team like that. Which is a clear hint that Xandred is doing something to her.

Daisuke came back in with the mixture. It was a bright neon color. It was a bright yellow.

"Yellow. Represents Earth. It will get in touch with her spirit and help her. She has to drink it." Daisuke said handing the liquid to Lauren.

"But I must warn you. If she doesn't drink all of it, she will grow more powerful. If she does drink all of it she may grow weak. She may be shouting random things. I am sure Lauren told you about the side effects." Daisuke said. Lauren nodded.

"But there is one other problem, if Emily truly is evil, this won't work at all. If she really loves evil and loves Xandred enough to destroy you all, then this won't work. If it's too late, she won't be coming back. You have to hope her spirit didn't give up." Daisuke said.

"What does everyone mean by spirit?" Mike asked.

"Everyone has 2 spirits in this case. 1 good, 1 evil. It's which one we choose to act on that matters. In Emily, she has 3. 2 human, 1 nighlok. The nighlok is taking over and her evil side is assisting. This cure will make her good spirit stronger giving that spirit the strength to fight off the evil and take control. This cure will fight off whatever is in her bloodstream. It will save her. The only way her nighlok side is growing untameable is because Xandred must have brought that out. For the first few days she must have been fighting it. They must have given her something to drink or inhale or eat something first. Do any of you know of this?" Daisuke said. I nodded.

"So let me get this straight. Everyone on this planet has 2 spirits. Emily has 3. This cure will do 2 things. Give her good spirit the ability to fight off the evil that is getting stronger and it will get rid of what is in her bloodstream?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike." Kevin sighed.

"She must have been able to beat the drink which made her nighlok side stronger by a little bit. To get her to the max they given her step 2. This cure will cure her from step 2 and weaken her nighlok side." Daisuke said.

"Let's do this!" Mike said full of spirit.

"Daisuke! Moogers in the garden!" A monk said running in. We all looked at each other and ran out morphing on the way. When we got to the scene, Emily was there giving commands to the moogers. She then looked up at us. She was smirking. The moogers stopped attacking.

"It's been a long time since we were all together." Emily said.

We stayed silent.

"What's the matter? Did you finally realize my father is going to take over?" She asked with a smile.

A blonde figure ran in.

"Hey!" She shouted. Emily turned around to face…..

Who is it? Vote who you think by reviewing with whom you think it is.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Help Has Arrived

Jayden

I recognized the figure. It was Serena.

"Hey!" Serena shouted. Emily turned to face her.

"Emily. Is this really who you want to be?" Serena asked walking up to Emily.

"Well look who it is. My older half sister Serena." Emily said.

"What happened to my sweet innocent little sister?" Serena asked. I motioned for everyone to move in and grab her.

"She's gone!" Emily snapped. We got closer.

"No she isn't! My little sister is in there somewhere! I want my sister back!" Serena said. By now we were right behind her. Mia grabbed her arms. Kevin and Mike grabbed her legs. Lauren held her head straight. I forced her mouth open.

"Daisuke!" I shouted. Daisuke ran out holding the drink. He handed it to me. I poured the contents into Emily's mouth. She naturally swallowed. Her eyes started to change. Her hair started to even out the darker shades of blonde to its bright blonde. It wasn't a mess anymore. There were signs of her breathing….deeply. She started to scream in pain as she dropped to her knees, holding her stomach and head.

Serena tried to comfort her. Emily threw Serena off of her.

"Father!" Emily shouted in pain.

"Jayden! Help! Please!" Emily said in pain.

"Shut up! I'm in charge!" Emily snapped at herself.

"P-please!" Emily cried.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Emily said punching herself pretty hard in her arm.

"Restrain her." Daisuke said. We walked up to her gently. We grabbed her arms and legs and kept her in a sitting position.

"Get off of me!" Emily snapped at us.

"Jayden, it hurts" She said looking straight at me. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"I know Emily. I know. It's okay." I soothed.

"Let go of me!" Emily snapped trying to throw us off of her.

"She's hurting me Jayden." Emily said in tears.

"I'm here. She won't hurt you anymore. It's okay. We will protect you." I said to her.

"Just die already!" Emily yelled at me.

"No! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Emily yelled out in pain.

"That's the idea." Emily grunted. She got her arms free and began to punch herself. I tried to grab control of her arms again. She kept fighting Serena and me off of her.

We finally got control of her arms again. She was fighting as if she had control over us.

"Moogers! Attack!" Emily shouted. Moogers started to growl and attack us. Lauren nodded towards Kevin. Lauren was now lying down on her legs. I gave Serena both of her arms and helped Emily to lie down on the grass. Serena pinned her arms above her head. Mike, Kevin, Mia, and I begin battle with the moogers.

"JAYDEN!" Mia shouted. I turned to look at her, finishing off my final moogers.

"Emily!" Mia said. I turned towards Emily. I saw a nighlok coming from a gap to retrieve Emily.

I grip my sword and charge at the nighlok. I fought with unknown strength. In minutes the nighlok is destroyed. I go into mega mode with my zord, not bothering to alert the others of what I am doing. I continue to fight with that strength until he is gone.

I come back down to Emily. She is in a coma.

"What happened?" I asked Lauren.

"She kept arguing with herself. Then she tried to burn Serena but she passed out." Lauren explained. I nodded. Everyone came back over. I picked Emily up and we headed home.

Eventually I may have Emily confront Xandred and challenge him (Not like a battle, if you haven't realized, I am horrible at making battles.) either that or a re-capture with Emily going through with an unknown plan and actually get's the rangers to start to serve Xandred. That may lead to a sequel. BTW I have reached 20 chapters. I am currently writing chapter 22 so yeah. Yay! So there may be a re-capture. If you want a sequel (lot's of reads and reviews (needs like 200 more reads and it will be higher than It All Began With Facebook, don't know if I should be happy about that or not…..) so yeah) you guys can vote if you want a sequel.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Maybe This Is Good?

YAY! Finally! 20 chapters and a few more to come…possibly

Jayden

We put her in the recovery room. She was breathing but was in a coma, like Lauren warned.

"Will she be okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, she will." I replied to her.

"What if she isn't?" Mia asked.

"Emily is a fighter. She will be okay. She wouldn't give out like that." I said to Mia.

"I feel so horrible for her. Her father was Xandred. All girls, all children, usually love their parents unless they are beaten. Imagine Emily in battle. She probably thinks about Xandred a lot during battle." Kevin said.

"Relax man; she didn't know who her father was. No one did except for the parents." Mike said.

"Imagine not knowing who your father is to find out it's your enemy." Mia said.

"When we were little, she was such a happy little girl. She loved to twirl in dresses and play Peek-A-Boo. She would go up to people at parades and give them lollipops. She would dance around and smile." Serena said.

"Rangers, it is time you let her rest." Ji said coming into the room. We nodded and walked into the common room.

A little while later the gap sensor went off. It was at the Bake Me Yours cupcake shop. It was Octaroo and Dayu.

"Give us back our Mistress!" Dayu snapped.

"She wasn't yours to begin with!" Mike growled.

"She is more nighlok than she ever will be human!" Octaroo snapped.

"Get this through your thick heads! She won't ever live with you!" Mike yelled at them gripping his sword as if it was their neck.

"Don't you want her to learn? She won't ever learn unless she is where she belongs." Dayu said with a smirk.

"You have reached your limit!" I snapped at them. We all grabbed our swords and charged.

Emily

"Don't worry Emilia. You're going to be okay."

Now question is…..who said ^^^^^.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: You Can't Escape From No Memory

Emily

It's dark. It's foggy. It's dark and foggy. I can't see very well because it's dark. Where am I?

"Did she wake up yet?" A male voice said. It's a comforting voice. Why can't I recognize it? (Jayden)

"It's been only a week. Relax Jayden. She is just in a comatose state. She will wake up soon." A voice said. It sounds like it belongs to an older male. His voice is reassuring. (Ji)

"We're just worried about her. That's all." A female voice says. It sounds like it is caring. For some reason cooking comes to mind. (Mia)

"There is no need to worry rangers. She is safe and sound." The older male voice says again. (Ji)

"Meanwhile every day we're battling 3 nighlok requesting her back. Either that or moogers." A male voice says. He sounds sort of rebelish but kind. He sounded caring. (Mike)

"I feel like she had a plan that either she only knew, to destroy us entirely, or she was an essential for a plan." A mature voice said. He sounds like a serious studier. (Kevin)

"I agree with Kevin. They wouldn't send out so many nighloks a day just to retrieve her quickly without any reason. If there wasn't a plan, they wouldn't be sending out as much nighlok. They would probably do 1 a day." The rebel said. (Mike)

I groaned in pain. My head hurt.

"Is she waking up?" The caring voice asked. (Jayden)

"I don't know." A different female voice said. She sounded really elegant and proper. (Lauren)

"I hope she is. I want to see my little sister!" A different female voice said. (Serena)

My eyes opened as I examined the room. I saw 7 faces I feel like I should know but couldn't remember them.

"Emily!" A female with blonde hair shouted.

She hugged me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me….Serena." Serena said sounding confused by my actions.

Did I do something wrong?

"So you are Serena. And I must be Emily?" I asked.

"Yes Emily. You are Emily." Serena said hugging me tighter.

"But who are you?" I asked looking at everyone in front of me.

"I am Jayden." Jayden said.

"I am Mike." Mike said.

"I am Kevin" Kevin said.

"I am Mia." Mia said.

"I am Lauren." Lauren said.

"I am Ji." Ji said.

"So let me get this straight. My name is Emily. I am in a hospital. And you guys are relatives or friends of some sort?" I asked.

"You are not in a hospital. You are at home. We are all friends except for Serena. Serena is your sister." Jayden said.

"Is- what is my full name?" I asked.

"Emily Victoria Pirtle. You are 17 years old." Serena said.

"I feel tired." I said.

"Rest." Ji said. Everyone left the room.

"Exilia…." Someone whispered. I feel like I know that name but at the same time don't want to.

"Exilia." I repeated. Something about that name


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Child Of Evil

Emily

_I am on some kind of ship. It's really beaten down. There are monsters here. They are smiling wickedly at me. I want to run. I try to run, but there is water surrounding the ship. The water is red and there is steam coming off the water. I don't remember how to swim. I may sink…._

"_Exilia!" One of the monsters yells at me._

"_There you are honey." The same monster says calmly._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Master Xandred, your father. If you bring me the rangers you will become a queen." He said. _

I woke up

"_Don't worry, you will be home soon….." _A voice said

I looked around. What was that?

I got up out of the bed and began to walk around. As soon as I exited the room I saw everyone gathered around some kind of table. They looked up at me.

"C-Can I go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll come with you." The teenage boy with brown hair and no tan says. What was his name again? (Jayden)

"Oh…okay." I said.

We are walking on a trail. I finally get the courage to ask him his name.

"By the way, what's your name again?" I asked.

"Jayden." He says.

"Oh….I have a question. Why is it that I can't remember?" I asked. He hesitated.

"We had to give you a cure. My sister, Lauren, warned us that you won't remember anyone or anything. Before we gave you the cure you wanted to destroy us and your older sister. Your nighlok and evil spirit were forcing you to fight against us. You wanted to do anything for Master Xandred." He said.

"Who's Master Xandred? What are nighloks?" I asked trying to pronounce it correctly.

"Master Xandred is the ruler of the nighlok. Nighloks are monsters we fight…..as a team. They are evil beings who want to take over our world. They are also sort of part of your family." He said slowly like he didn't want to answer it.

"So I am the child of evil?" I asked.

"Yes but you're so much better than that. You're an amazing fighter. You're a great friend! You fight against evil even though it pains you that you're going against your father and his wishes. You love fighting for the greatness of the world." He said.

"Oh great, so I am either upsetting my family or killing people. Great!" I snapped at him.

Jayden

"Oh great, so I am either upsetting my family or killing people. Great!" She snapped at me. I know it's just because she doesn't remember.

"Your father isn't human. He is a monster. He is out to destroy all the humans on this world and concur it. He wants us all dead." I explained to her. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"So basically my father wants this world his." She said slowly. I nodded.

"Sorry." She apologized. She then turned and ran. I chased after her, begging for her to turn around and come home. She kept shouting back at me that she wasn't going to live where she is going against her father or be responsible for many people dying or attacked.

I saw her run into the woods. I ran in after her. I chased her through all the turns she made until she went behind a rock. I couldn't find her!

"Emily! EMILY!" I shouted. No sign or response of her. I pulled out my samuraizer and called the others.

I then continued my search for Emily.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: We Are Family?

Jayden

I swear we searched every inch of the woods. We were doing a double check right now. I then heard quiet singing. I followed it to a cave. I saw Emily leaning against a wall singing.

Emily

"_Sing. Sing I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain, wash away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming." _A voice said. I repeated it the exact same way (I'm coming home-YouTube).

Jayden walked in. I looked at him immediately. He held his hand out. I eyed it before taking it. I let him lead me outside. Some red fish faced monsters ran out of the gap and towards me and Jayden.

"_Don't worry, you'll be home soon. You said so yourself." _The voice says. WHO IS THAT!

"Jayden! What are those!" I screamed pointing at the ones in front of us. I turned around and saw them in a big circle around us.

"Moogers." He said.

A sword appeared in his hands. He started to slash through some moogers. I was pulled away from the safety and warmth of Jayden. Then 2 females and 2 males came running out. The female slashed the mooger trying to pull me to a rock.

"Are you okay Emily?" She asked.

I nodded slowly. She then gave me a hug. She then went to battle the other moogers. I watched as they fought and destroyed the moogers. We walked back to the house I was at before.

* * *

"_Can I have a book?" I asked._

"_What for?" a squid face monster asked._

"_I want to learn more about the nighlok history." I said._

_The monster then handed me a book as I looked around and analyzed where I was. I was on a ship._

* * *

I was on the ground.

"Are you okay?" They asked. They sounded like they have been asking me that a lot.

"I'm fine. I just saw something. I asked for a book of some sort…." I said to them.

Some more moogers came out of rocks and trees. I looked at them as everyone formed a circle around me. They all ran out of the circle, towards the moogers. I stood there. I probably looked like an idiot…..

I looked around and saw everyone busy fighting a group of moogers. I then turned around. The next thing I know I am being dragged through the circle of moogers and pulled into a rock. I arrived on a ship that was in my dreams from earlier. I looked around trying to look for something, anything, familiar. I saw a squid faced monster, a monster playing something that looks like a guitar, and the monster from my dreams. I believe his name is Master Xandred. He walks over to me and hugs me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked terrified.

"Just trust me when I say I am your father. Those people you were with, they kidnapped you and took you from your home. They took you from your family. Now, come on sweetie, you must be thirsty." He said.

"I-I'm fine…..Can I ask a couple of questions?" I asked. He nodded.

"What do you mean by you're my family?" I asked.

"I am your father. The other nighlok are brothers or sisters." He said. (I know it seems strange but the father has more control so I figured it should be like brothers/sisters.)

"They said my name was Emily. Is that true?" I asked.

"No. Your name is Exilia." He said.

"What is my birthday? How old am I?" I asked.

"June 16th. You're 17." He said.

"Who's my mother?" I asked.

"She uhh…..she died when you were a little girl. You were 2 when she died." He said.

"Oh, do I have anyone that hates me?" I asked.

"Only the rangers. Do you know how to fight and use your abilities?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. He grabbed my hand and took me to a cave…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Daddy's Little Demon

Emily

I can hear my father talking in the next room. I am laying in my bed. There's a glass of water next to my bed. I picked it up and began drinking. It tasted bitter and sour. I immediately stopped drinking. I put the glass of water back down and looked around. My vision started getting blurry.

Xandred

"I set the drink in her room." Dayu said coming back in.

"Does it have the Stimulant and Remedy in it?" I asked.

"Yes." Dayu replied obediently.

"Good. After her nap she will be back to normal and be daddy's little demon." I said with a smirk.

Emily (about 4 hours later)

My eyes opened. I felt energized.

I got out of the bed and went into the main room. My father is there.

"Hello Father." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Can I have some moogers?" I asked.

"What for?" He asked.

"I want to bring the rangers pain and torment them." I replied. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"Of course father. I have done this for 2 years. I will just make them slaves so they can die slowly and painfully. You said I can become a queen if I bring them to you." I replied to him.

"You're right. Fine I will give you 33 moogers. You better bring back at least 1 ranger." He said.

"Of course father. I won't let you down." I said. I dived into the water, moogers following me. We arrived in a clearing of a forest.

"When they get here, separate them. I will deal with pink." I commanded. The snarled. I looked at them and nodded.

I looked at the entrance. I waited about 2 minutes and they arrived. I smirked as I turned my arms into swords.

"Attack!" I snapped at the moogers.

11 moogers attacked each person. I smirked at Mia then swung my sword at her. She blocked my attacks. I knocked her into the ground and put a chain on her neck, gagged her, and tied her arms. I signaled for a mooger. A mooger came over and took the leash and brought her into the netherworld.

I looked around at the sight. The moogers were quickly being defeated. I smirked and picked my next target. Mike.

I snuck up behind Mike and knocked him out by turning my arm into metal and hitting him behind the head. I handed him to a mooger and he left through a gap. I wrote a note on a leaf and handed it to a mooger. I morphed to look like Mia. I smirked and started to fight off moogers. I then looked back at the 2 remaining rangers who were looking around for Mike.

"Mike!" The blue ranger, Kevin, yelled.

"Mike!" Jayden, red, yelled.

"He's gone." I muttered in Mia's voice.

"Emily or the nighlok must have taken him. I don't think he would run off like that. Especially in middle of battle." Kevin said.

"Let's head home. Maybe we can find him…." Jayden said. We walked back to the shiba house.

What is Emily up to? Sorry about the late update but my mom wouldn't let me use the computer till now. I may not update in the next few days (Maybe Tuesday will be the next update) But I would check in to see if I did because I may or may not update.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Pleasing Father

Emily (as Mia)

I walked into a room. I saw Ji sitting at a desk.

He looked at me.

"Oh, Hello Mia. How was the battle?" He asked.

"Fine, we just can't find Mike. It was Exilia and we think she took him." I said.

"Mike is missing?" He asked. I nodded.

"I will talk to everyone in a little bit. I just have to send out a notice to our volunteers so if they see Mike he will be retrieved and brought back." He said. I nodded. I walked over to the door and closed it. I proceeded to lock it.

"Now listen old man, you are going to come with me. You're not going to say anything. If I find out you do, the nighlok taking over will be the least of your problems." I said.

"Emily?" He asked confused. I smirked and changed back to myself.

"It's Exilia." I said to him angrily. I heard a crash. I turned around and saw the door on the floor. Jayden, Kevin, and Lauren are standing next to the door. They morph and I proceed with making clones of myself. I shot balls of energy at them. The deflected the attacks.

I growled.

I picked up the desk with one hand and threw it at them. They were hit by the desk. Something was urging me to go and help them but I ignored it. I turned back to Ji, knowing the rangers were knocked out and trapped, and picked him up. I threw him towards the wall, his head hitting the wall first guaranteeing he is passed out. I smirked and walked towards the group of knocked out people. I need something with wheels…

I looked at their samuraizers on the ground. I wonder if I can use this….

After many tries, nothing… I sighed and morphed into a cart. Now how do I get them in…. I demorphed and looked at them. I pulled the desk off of them. The teenagers were still breathing. I just need a plan to get them out of here. I went to go and search for anything.

I came across a room with hospital beds. I smiled and wheeled it back to the office like room. I piled everyone on it and smirked at them. I then wheeled them out into the forest and into the gap.

"I got all of them father." I said to him.

"Good job sweetie. What are you going to do with them?" He asked.

"I figured make them slaves. They won't be able to get anywhere and Octaroo said he would create collars to make them breathe." I replied. At that moment Octaroo came out with silver, engraved, key lock collars.

I grabbed them from him and placed it on the rangers' necks. I looked at the only awake one, Mia, and watched as she tried to get it off of her and at the same time taking her attention off the gag. She looks desperate. I rolled my eyes and walked away, closing the cage door behind me.

I looked behind me and saw everyone either waking up or sleeping. I sat down at the atble and continued doing some research.

"Emily?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw Jayden holding the cage bars, trying to force himself out.

"What now!" I snapped at them grabbing my book and walked closer to them.

"Listen to me Emily-" I cut him off.

"Exilia!" I snapped at him.

"This isn't you. Where is sweet Em?" He asked.

"She never existed." I said to them. I walked back to my room, not wanting to listen to them complaining about anything. I wanted to read and not listen to them at all. What will I do with them?

What is up with Emily? Why is she so heartless…..wait….I made her be like that so yeah…oh well looks like Emily will continue this way!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Maids

Jayden

We need a plan.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Mia asked.

"What about Cody?"Mike suggested.

"I feel like if we are to get out of here, we can't leave it to Cody. It's too dangerous for him to be by himself and go up against Xandred by himself." I said.

"No one can go up against Xandred. He is too strong and powerful. You rangers don't stand a chance." Dayu said.

We immediately stopped talking. We can't talk about plans with her around…..

Emily

I was in my room studying the history of the nighlok. I heard Dayu saying something about my father. I came out and put the book back on the shelf.

"Chow time!" I said. They looked at me confused. Maybe we should put them to battle? That would be interesting. The winner can be a slave…

I walked over to Octaroo. He handed me 6 bags of kibble. I walked back to the cage and gave them the bags.

"Enjoy." I said with a smirk.

I went back into my room. It really needs a good cleaning. There are papers and books everywhere! I sighed. I sat back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Above me would be father's room.

I waited a little while longer. I drew up a map of the ship. There was a room I wasn't allowed in. There were 4 rooms on the ship. I sighed and started to write which ranger in which room. Father's room doesn't need cleaning. His room is just a bed where mine is a bed, books, and many papers.

I went back out and to the cage.

I handed them the map.

"Rooms. Clean. Now." I snapped at them. I opened the cage door as they studied the map.

"Great now we're maids." The green ranger, Mike said. Kevin and Mike went to my room. Jayden and Lauren went to the secret room. Ji and Mia started to clean this room. They are too confident. I need to go back to that house…..

Jayden

As soon as I entered I saw a huge corkboard (don't know if that's the right name but searched it and said it was it, You just put push pins and hang stuff in it…..) and a lot of files.

I looked at the corkboard. It had a lot of pictures of Emily on it and red marker circling her out when she was with other people. Some were when she was little with Serena or her mother. Some were with us. Sometimes her alone.

"Jayden." Lauren said. I looked at her. She was looking through the files.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"These files are in some kind of language." She said.

"Let's look around. Maybe there's some kind of cure we can give Emily…." I said.

By now she has walked away to some locked chest.

I looked over and saw her picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Picking the lock. I didn't only learn how to do symbols. I also know how to escape handcuffs." She said.

"Okay then….we will be speaking about that." The chest was unlocked and she opened it. Inside was a crown. It had a big red gem surrounded by blue tiny diamonds.

"What could this mean?" She asked.

"I don't know….." I said.

So there may be a couple more chapters that will focus on a character that was never mentioned before but he will be making reappearance.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Finding out

Cody

I was heading over to the Shiba house. Dad tried to contact Ji but he wasn't responding. He said I should go and check the house to see if they are hurt or anything. He is checking the city.

I got to the gates and walked inside. The front door and gates were wide open. There was a trail as if something was rolled across the gravel. I walked inside and the main room was a mess, the stools looked as if they were pushed off (like someone pushed off of them). I saw a little bit of blood on the floor, and oddly a note on the table. I walked over to it. It was in an envelope.

"_To Who See This"_ It read. I opened the letter.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_You need to get the city to evacuate. There is grave danger ahead. We are trying to save a girl named Emily Suzuki. You need to alert the residents of Paranorma city. You need to let the family by the last name Johansson at 421 Piker way, in the hilltops know and show them this letter. They know us. They will get us help. If we are missing that means Emily took us. Only the family mentioned above will be able to contact our families that would be able to save us. We knew Emily would come after us. If you can bring this letter to 421 Piker Way and evacuate the city, it will save everyone. We can't protect the world if we are held captive. Don't touch red water, it burns, that's why the city needs to evacuate. Red killing water. If a monster attacks, don't scream or cry. That's what they need. Just don't. Please._

_Red, Blue, Green, Red._

What have they gotten themselves into?

I walked into Ji's office. A desk was up against the wall and there was some more blood. I searched through some files and saw a note book. It had contacts. I searched for their families and called them, alerting that the rangers have been taken by Emily, the yellow ranger.

I ran all the way home with the note.

I know short chapter but I wanted Cody to try and figure this out. The next few chapters will be Cody telling his father then searching for ways to get the city to evacuate.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Dad, They Need Help

Cody

I ran all the way home. Not taking any breaks. The longer it takes to get there, the more pain they can be in.

Mike

How do you mop a ship!

Cody

I rushed inside the house. Dad was there and he seemed upset.

"No sign of them Cody. How did you do?" He said.

"They've been kidnapped by Emily. They want us to get the city to evacuate." I said handing him the envelope. He read the letter.

"We need to think of ways to get the civilians to evacuate. Did you tell the families?" He asked.

"Yes, I called their families. They're heading to the Shiba house. They don't know how they will do without a red ranger." I said.

"Okay, they may need to make a public announcement." Dad said.

"I know dad. But why would Emily kidnap them?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"We need to get help. Emily must have some sort of illness. Otherwise, Emily wouldn't be like this." I said.

"I know Cody. We will have to talk to the older rangers. Maybe they know what is happening with her." He said grabbing his coat.

We ran to the Shiba house to meet the rangers. They were all in the common room looking talking to each other.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh hello there young sir." A man said. He resembled Kevin.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kyle Jeroe." The man said shaking my hand.

"I am Cody Johansson" I said.

"Nice name, I am Miles. Miles Buckley." A man that resembled Mike said. So that's his last name.

"Collin." Dad said. (I figured I would try and make it easy with first letter=kid.)

"I am Serena. Can I see the letter?" A lady said bending down to be eye level to me. I nodded and dug into my coat.

"Wait." Dad said grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't Serena." He said.

"I am Serena. Serena Kate Suzuki." She said.

"So you won't mind if I ask you a few questions?" I ask

"Why not?" She said.

"What is the name of your farm?" I asked.

"Suzuki Farm?" She tried.

"No. It's Temptation Farm!" I snapped.

"Fine, you got me." She said holding her arms up. She then morphed into Emily. She smirked then grabbed my arm that was holding the letter. Serena walked in and saw Emily holding my arm, forcing pressure on it. The older rangers summoned their swords and held it towards Emily. They were getting ready to battle if needed. She did answer correctly but I needed to see if it truly was Serena. If I said it was something else, she would give up and morph.

"Emily!" Serena growled. Serena jumped onto Emily, forcing Emily to let go of me, and pinned her to the ground. Emily's eyes started to glow red as she started to shoot some lasers out of her eyes. Everyone in the room started to attack. I headed for the back doors only to see another note. I grabbed it and bolted out of the doors. If she takes them to the Netherworld, this world is practically already Xandreds and I will be their only hope… That's why I must get to a safe place before opening this note.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: So Close Yet So Far Away

Jayden

"You think they got our notes?" Mike asked.

"Someone had to. If it's Spike or Bulk they will want to help the rangers." Ji said.

I looked at Lauren and nodded. We should tell them what we saw.

"Did any of you see anything suspicious in the rooms?" I asked. By now, Emily was gone; Xandred, Dayu, and Octaroo were in the room Lauren and I were in earlier.

"Sort of." Kevin said.

"Define sort of?" Ji said.

"Well we saw a huge locked book. It was almost like a diary. Then there was another book full of text almost like spells. But instead of words it was some other language. She had a book where it was possible drawings of herself but sort of nighlokish. Mike was putting away some paper into a desk and saw a picture of us all together. It wasn't ripped or messed up. It looked very used like some corner folds, and had faded spots almost as if she was crying." Kevin said.

"If she cared about us she wouldn't have kidnapped us." Mike said.

"She said to me before that she barely had control. The spell may be stronger this time around or she is too far in. Maybe she can get control for a small amount of time and looks at the picture." I suggested.

"True. But where is she?" Mia asked.

"I don't know…." Lauren said.

"We saw some sort of crown in that locked room. That, pictures, and some files. There were photos of her doing the things that Emily's mom said she did, some of her with us, some by herself, and some with her mom and Serena. It seems like they have been watching her since she was born. We still don't understand the crown though." I said.

Then Emily came back in with one of our hospital beds. On it was Cody's father and our mother or father.

"So that's where she's been….." Mike said. Emily opened the cage and pushed them all of the bed. Everyone rushed to their parent's aid. I looked at Emily. She went to the table and grabbed some more of the collars that are around our necks. I looked at Lauren. This is our time to attack.

Emily came to the door and opened it. She came over to Cody's father first. She put the collar on him. She then went to Mia's mother and put it on. She did the same to Mike's Father and Kevin's Father. Lauren and I ran to tackle Emily. We got her pinned to the ground. Mia, Mike, Ji, and Kevin realized what we were doing. Mia and Mike held down her legs. Kevin helped Lauren with her arms. I was sitting on her stomach, talking to her.

"Father!" She shouted trying to squirm out of our grasps. We held her tight.

"Listen to us Emily. We know you're in there somewhere. You need to fight. We all believe in you. You need to fight this. Stay strong Emmy. We are here for you. You just need to stop fighting us. Fight the spell they have on you. Please Em. Fight." I said to her. I was looking right into her eyes. I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Jayden, it hurts." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Emily!" We all said happily. I hugged her tightly after everyone let go of her. It turned into a group hug. Emily was in the middle of it all.

"It hurts." She said once we all let go.

"What hurts? What hurts Emmy?" I asked her.

"It hurts. I feel weak. It hurts." She said. I pulled her into a hug. Dayu came into the room and saw Emily.

"Exilia. Come on, time for bed." She said staring at me.

"No! I am staying here! My name isn't Exilia! It's Emily!" Emily snapped, tears still going down her face.

Dayu smirked. She entered the cage and grabbed Emily's arm. I held her body closer to mine, hoping Dayu won't be able to take her away from the people who really do care about her. Mike, Kevin, and Mia get ready to fight. They throw some punches, some kicks, and Dayu lets go. She storms out angrily and into the locked room. A few moments later, Xandred came out. I held Emily closer.

"Exilia. Out! Now!" Xandred snapped at her. Emily whimpered.

"Yes father." She said. She shoved me off of her and walked out of the cage. Xandred grabbed her and forced her into her bedroom.

He came out and went back to the locked room. He came back out with some kind of drink. He then goes back into Emily's room. He then comes out without the drink, with a smirk. He then went back into the locked room.

We sat there for a little while, brainstorming plans for how to save Emily. Then she came out. She had a smirk plastered onto her face.

"Welcome to your new life of pain." She said then walked away.

This isn't the last chapter because Cody is up next.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Evacuation (Warning: A very strange chapter ahead.)

Cody

I decided the safest place for me to be would be the Ten-Gen gates. I was heading there now. I haven't opened the other note yet.

I arrived at the Ten-Gen Gates. I walked inside. I was trying to find an elder.

"I need help." I said once I found someone.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My name is Cody, Cody Johansson. I was the guardian of the Bullzord. I was on my way to the Shiba house. It was empty. There was a note. By any chance do you know Emily Suzuki?" I asked.

"Yes. The rangers were here the other day trying to get a cure for her. She apparently attacked the team for Xandred." He said.

"So you know the situation….well I need help to get the city to evacuate. They have been kidnapped by Emily." I said.

"Oh dear. Come on, let's go to City hall." He said. We walked for a while, heading to city hall.

Once we got there we tried to talk to the mayor of our small city.

"Please! You have to let us! It's for everyone's safety!" I begged.

"Will it get you to leave you little brat?" The secretary asked. She wasn't even looking at us.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hi Cody," Mom said turning around and hugging me.

"It's you!" I said returning the hug.

"Cody, Emily." The elder said.

"Oh right, can we please talk to him?" I asked my mom.

"Sure." Mom said. She brought me to his office. We walked inside.

"Mayor, we need to evacuate the city on commands of the Power Rangers Samurai." I said.

"We can't evacuate the city just for a bunch of teenagers!" The mayor snapped.

"Please, the yellow ranger has gone rogue. She is now serving the monsters. The other rangers have been kidnapped and taken to the monsters. I have a letter from them!" I said pulling out the first original letter.

He took it and read it over.

"By any chance are you Cody?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am Cody Johansson" I said.

"I am Daisuke, Elder guardian of the Ten-Gen Gates." The elder said. So that's his name….

"I will have a meeting with the board of selectmen (Don't know if that's a real thing….) and if we decide to evacuate we will send out a message. It will take about an hour." The mayor said. I nodded and smiled. There was hope…..

Emily

I sat back in the chair. I need a plan. Father wants the Sanzu to flood the human world within a month. I told him that I will get it way under a month. He is counting on me.

"Exilia!" I heard Father shout.

I got up from my chair and went to find Father. He looked at me and I watched obediently.

"What's wrong Father?" I asked.

"Did you go into the locked room!" He snapped at me.

"No, I never would Father!" I said with tears in my eyes. Why did he think I went into the room? I would never disobey my Father!

"I don't believe you! You're the only other one who would go in that room without a meeting! I need to know what you saw." He said.

"I saw nothing! I swear! I never stepped inside that room! But I know who did." I said realizing who must have gone inside.

I walked out of the hallway and into the main room. I faced the cage of captive rangers.

"I heard you two red rangers did a little spying the other day." I muttered.

They were sleeping.

"Well here is your punishment." I said. I grabbed some punishment handcuffs and walked into the cage. They were mostly asleep. I put the handcuffs on the 2 red rangers. I need to find a way to gag them… Father seemed like the stuff in that room was important.

I covered the female red rangers mouth and dragged her out. She woke up and tried to escape. She kicked, attempted to scream, and flailed her arms. I took her to the chair near the cage and forced her into it. I grabbed a gag off the nearby table and put it on her. I tied her hands to the chair arms and her feet to the legs. I looked at her as she started at me with wide eyes.

"Time for your brother." I whispered with a smirk. I grabbed some rope and a gag. I dragged Jayden out and he didn't wake up.

"Heavy sleeper much?" I muttered. I pushed him into another chair, tied and gagged him.

Father came out and saw the tied red rangers.

"These are the culprits?" He asked.

"I assigned them to clean the room. I didn't know they touched anything. If they did see something they weren't supposed to, this will keep them from saying anything." I said. Father smiled at me.

He turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"Father." I said.

"I just wanted to let you know…that….I love you. I am thankful of you let me come live with you. I am thankful that you are letting me take care of the rangers. I am thankful that you love me. I am thankful that you let me be with you when you flood the human world." I said. He smirked.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"I hope you know that you are very prized on this ship. If you were to leave we would never survive." He said stroking my hair. (I hope you know, this scene is very creepy for me too.)

"I won't ever leave you father. I just got you back." I said.

What is up with the strange behavior between Xandred and Emily? Also happy Book Lovers Day. That is why I am posting 2 chapters today. May not update for a little while because I need to work on some other stuff. Also I may be posting something on Fictionpress today so you know what my life is like.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: No Sign Of Life

Emily

I was heading to the human world. It's been a couple a weeks now. I need to cause some terror and get some more food.

Once I got to the human world I started to walk around. Where was everyone?

"Hello?" I called out.

The streets and stores were empty.

I need answers.

I walked into a store and got some food. I brought it back into the Nether world. I looked at Father. He was in the main room.

I put the food down and looked at the rangers. They were all gagged by now. Gagged and handcuffed.

"Father, the human world, it's empty." I said.

"That's impossible. Dayu!" Father shouted.

"Yes Master Xandred?" Dayu asked.

"Go check the human world for signs of life." Father commanded. Dayu left. I took off the gags and fed them. We feed them once a day. Usually mid day.

I walked over to the table. I was watching them eat. They were always hesitant when eating.

"Hurry up. I don't have time for your slow eating today." I scolded.

Xandred

Octaroo and I were in the locked room. I was looking through some of the files. I needed to make sure Exilia will behave like a doll.

"Master Xandred, did Exilia ever tell you she loves you yet?" Octaroo asked.

"Yes, yesterday." I said.

"That's good. Ooh-Ah-Ooh, that means she forever faithful to you!" He pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Nothing about this in the files.

"When she tells you how much she loves you she is basically saying the potion has taken control. She will forever serve you." He explained.

"Finally." I said. I grab the key and unlock a chest. In there is my daughter crown.

I will not be updating as much tomorrow. I will be working on my new book that I am publishing.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Pranks, Gags, And More Gags

Emily

I looked at the captive rangers. I am really tempted to play a prank on them. I had Serena hidden in another room. (No one realized she was missing from the pile of people!) They haven't cleaned my room so I put Serena in there. I didn't want them to know she is here.

The parents are awake. They have been awake. They are the only ones that aren't gagged. They have seen nothing so there is no need to gag them. There are bars between the parents and the younger ones now. They have been trying to get the gags off of the younger rangers. I had tied the younger rangers hand so they can't get it to their face.

I love watching them try and get the gags off their faces. I went into my room and saw Serena. She had a gag on her face and was scared. I put my arm on her and made her look like me. I made her voice as the same as mine. I tapped into her mind. I finally have control over what she says. I made myself look like Dayu. I grabbed Serena by her arms and brought her into the cage. I threw her to the ground.

"And to think you were great to lead us." I said. I threw her to the ground. She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at me.

I took the gag off of all of them. I then left the area.

Jayden

"Emily!" I shouted. I ran over to her and tried to comfort her.

"I'm not Emily." She said.

"Stop it Emily. Stop! Now! Just quit it! I want Emily back!" I said to her.

"I am not Emily! I am Serena! I swear!" She begged.

"How can you prove it?" I asked.

"Can't you guys just believe me?" She asked.

Emily came around the corner.

I looked at the said Serena and I saw her change into Serena. She wasn't lying.

"Sorry Serena." I apologized.

"It's okay." She said.

Emily

I walked upstairs to my fathers room. I wanted to play another prank that would make them fear about my life.

"Father, do you have a leash?" I asked. He nodded confused.

Jayden

I heard Emily screaming.

"Emily!" We all shouted.

"No! STOP! PLEASE!" We heard her cry out.

We can hear her fighting.

She came down and we saw a chain around her neck. Xandred was leading her somewhere. She had a gag and muzzle on. The chain was never taut. She knew exactly what he wanted and she would do it. He came over and tied the chair to the cage. She tried to pull away but it choked her. He slapped her.

"This is what happens to daughters who are disobedient." He said sternly to her.

Xandred walked away. I approached the bar she was tied to. She turned to look at us. I saw something in her eyes. Something that Emily never had. More than something. Somethings.

_Hate_

_Anger_

_Death_

All those bad qualities. Was this even Emily?

I stepped back. They looked at me confused. I shook my head slowly. I was looking at Emily. They instantly got the message. It wasn't our Emily. It was the Emily that wanted to see our blood.

So I got to say when I started writing this story, I imagined a scene between Emily and the rangers (May make it in the sequel or in a few chapters) where Xandred, Dayu, and Octaroo are behind Emily as she is telling them that she is no longer going to be friends with them (I guess caging them like animals isn't enough in my mind…) and that the nighlok should be taking control of the human world. I don't know what about this scene but I imagined it ever since I saw a scene in this video that I think is really cool. Here is the video title. Search it on youtube: Bad Romance: Women's Suffrage. It's the scene where the lady in a red dress with ANTI across diagonal down it saying: "Well I think your physco. I think that it's sick. I'm queen of my home raise my babies that's it. Don't need to vote." Then the men around her say. "No, no, no she don't want to vote." Then the lady says. "no no no don't need to vote" So I thought that was rebelish so I may do something sort of similar but I am not sure yet. Also sorry about the late updates. Was over my dad's for last the last 2 days and I couldn't update.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Jayden's Speech Helped Free Emily

Don't be fooled by the title.

Emily

I untied the chain. They didn't fall for it. This was a test to see if we can trust them. I walked toward the table in the main room. I grabbed the keys. I walked back to their cage and unlocked it. I put the key in my pocket. I walked towards Jayden. This will be great.

I pulled him forward. I brought him out with a few attacks from everyone else in the cage.

A bridge appeared, leading to the land. I shoved him across it. I morphed into a boat. He got in. I took him to the training cave. He got off and I morphed back into me.

I pushed him through the entrance.

"Now if you be good and do as I say, you will live." I said to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Stay here." I said. It's not like he can get far…..

"Whatever." He said with a smirk. I went into the control room. I set up the course. I walked back outside.

"I am going to do this run. I figured you would want some fresh air and try and dodge some lasers." I said. I did the course. When I got to the cut outs I hesitated. I looked at the faces. Something was holding me back from striking. I took a deep breath and striked with lasers from my eyes. I looked at the red ranger. He looked scared and shocked.

Jayden

"Emi- I meant Exilia. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"You have 5 minutes." She said.

"Why do you like Xandred so much?" I asked.

"Because he's my father." She said.

"Wouldn't you rather be happy?" I asked.

"I am happy. I am with my father." She said.

"What about friends? What about Serena and your mother?" I asked.

"I….I want some friends but my father comes first and he says not to bother with it." She replied.

I can tell I am getting a mixture of Emily and Exilia.

"What about the safety of others?" I asked.

"That is important but- Father is most important. It's my job to protect him!" She snapped.

"Listen Emily, I have faith in you. Whatever he did to you, you're stronger than that. We all know you can fight it. Just fight it Emily. You're in there somewhere. Just fight. Please Emily. Just fight. We all need you. We want our Emily back." I said looking directly in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her (YAY!) and pulled away.

"J-Jayden?" She said.

"Yes Emmy?" I asked. She sounded hurt and sick.

"I feel dizzy." She said.

"Ji will know what's wrong. We need to take you back to the ship so Ji can help you." I said. I picked her up and brought her back to the water.

"How can we get you back?" I asked.

"Throw me in. It doesn't burn me. I will…I will make a bridge for you." She said. I sighed and dropped her in. A bridge popped up and lead to the ship. I walked while she swam.

I kept my eye on her. She said she was dizzy. That is not a good condition to swim in.

We got to the ship. She climbed up onto the bridge. I looked inside. Xandred, Dayu or Octaroo weren't in there. I picked her up and carried her in. I brought her into the cage and laid her down. I looked at her.

"Jayden. What happened?" Mia asked coming over to Emily.

"She took me to some cave. I talked to her and she complained about feeling dizzy." I whispered.

"Let me look at her." Ji said.

I let him come over and she looked at him. Her eyes started to close.

"I-I need to get back to my room. You-You will get into more trouble." She said. She got up and walked out of the cage. We tried to stop her, saying we didn't care. But she kept walking.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:Only Those Who Truly Love

Emily's head

I was fighting against the chains that were tied around my body. It was dark all around me. In front of me was a screen. It showed me everything I was doing. I was being held captive by 2 other me's and Trawblew. 1 was Exilia. The other was me. The evil version of me. They were much bigger and stronger than me. Every time I escaped they would hurt me. They would force me back into the chair and re-chain me. Right now they were nowhere to be seen. I (body) complained I was dizzy so they may be trying to regain control. I (spirit) had minor control. The chains disappeared and I got up.

I was in the room that was supposed to be mine. I was on the ship. I looked at the bed as I sat up. The evil version of me was sleeping. I looked at my (the body she is in right now) body and it was ghost like. I walked through the door and over to the cage.

"Emily?" They asked.

"It's me. I think." I said.

"What happened?" Ji asked.

"I was sitting in a chair. I was inside my head. I was chained. Every time I escaped they would hurt me. An Evil me and a nighlok me were in there too. They were much bigger and stronger than me. They weren't around and after Jayden talked to me I felt dizzy. I got stronger. Slightly. Just enough to escape. I then became this kind of body." I said.

"Emily, you need to listen. You need to go to the city and defend it against any kind of nighlok attacks." Ji said.

"You guys don't know? The city is deserted." I filled in.

"We didn't trust anything the nighlok said." Kevin said.

"So you probably didn't figure out about the ghost trick. Huh?" I asked.

"What ghost trick?" Mike asked.

"Never mind. Let me get something to let you out." I said. I know of the ghost trick but don't know how to do it.

I walked over to the table and found the keys. I opened the cage doors and let everyone out.

"Is that really you Em?" Mike asked.

"Yes, and you don't have much time before Xandred comes out to check on me. You need to get out of here." I said to them.

"We aren't leaving without you." Jayden said

"No, you are leaving. I don't want you guys to get hurt especially if I know I have a chance to prevent it. Now go, please." I begged.

"We're not leaving until you are with us, physically." Jayden said looking at me.

"You guys are going, even if I have to force you guys to leave." I said.

"And how would you do that?" Mike challenged.

"I may be spiritually here, but I have my ways. I know this ship like it's the back of my hand. I know ways to get a nighlok here. If I have to force you to leave, I will." I said.

I looked at them. Xandred came out. He had some kind of locked chest in his arms. He turned towards Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia, Lauren and the parents.

"Moogers! Get them into their cage!" Xandred snapped. Moogers emerged and tried to force them into the cages. They couldn't fight back. For one, they were weak and for two they didn't have weapons. Xandred didn't seem to notice me. I was looking right at him. He didn't look at me. He only watched as they were pushed and shoved into the cages.

_What's going on? Why can't he or the moogers see me? Something is up here._

I came to a conclusion. Only those who truly love me can see me.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Seal

Emily

I saw them all in their cages. No moogers were destroyed. They went back into stones.

Xandred looked over at the scene. He smirked and continued walking towards my room with the chest. I looked back towards my friends. They looked at me confused. I shrugged. I knew what they were asking.

They were asking: Why couldn't he see me.

And I didn't have an answer. I couldn't exactly tell them because I wasn't sure. I just had a guess.

I looked back at the hallway.

"I-I feel weak." I said.

They looked worried.

"I have to see what's going on." I said slowly trying to think.

I walked towards the hallway. I saw Xandred. He was looking at the door that led to my bedroom.

He turned around.

"I know you're there. I can feel a presence. It's not evil either. You've grown stronger since our special treatment. I know you're weak. You may have gotten out but this will seal you back in. Permanently." He said. He turned around and went towards the door. I thought he couldn't see me?

"No! Stop!" I shouted. He walked over to the door and opened it. I felt weaker. I felt like I was about to die.

Reality slipped away.

Jayden

I heard Xandred.

"I know you're there. I can feel a presence. It's not evil either. You've grown stronger since our special treatment. I know you're weak. You may have gotten out but this will seal you back in. Permanently." He said.

"We need to figure out what she meant by the ghost trick." Mike said.

"Well ghost means ghost, so do we disappear?" Mia asked.

"I have absolutely no clue. All I know is Emily needs help." I said.

"Well let's try this….." Mike said.

So I am taking a break because I have to get ready for high school and I am designing some stuff for my locker. I may update in a few days. Either that or I may turn go into the sequel which will be more about Exilia trying to take control of the world and Emily.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: A Possible Chance Denied

Emily (spirit)

I was in darkness. Where was I? It's cold.

"Emily." A familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Daisuke.

"Daisuke, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in spirit world. But instead this is your own world. You're not ready to give up yet but your body is trying to pull you back in." Daisuke explained.

"I want to save my friends. It's my fault they're on Xandred's ship." I said thinking back to the time when I defied their orders of staying home. I went before they did. I should have never gone. If I didn't I may have been able to escape." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Emily, tell me how you felt when you were held captive in your head." He said.

"I felt…I felt weak, worried, hurt, I wanted to be with my father but not anymore." I replied.

"How did you feel when you saw your friends as a spirit?"

"Relieved that they weren't injured. Happy that maybe I can get them out of there. I was happy that I had the chance to save them before it gets worse. I knew it would get worse for me for letting them out but it was too late for me." I said.

"How did you feel when you were in your body and saw they were trying to help you."

"I felt happy that they haven't given up on me. I felt that I still had a chance." I said.

"So you really are strong." He said.

"I guess…..I'm not sure." I said.

"What did you learn when you figured out Xandred didn't love you and that the rangers never stopped."

"I learned that Xandred wouldn't care if I was alive or not. He just wanted me to be his weapon." I replied.

"There is a way for you to overcome this, it'll take a lot of hard work but you will be able to succeed in getting you and your friends out of the Netherworld. I brought you here so you can realize what everyone means to you." He said.

"Is it possible for you to bring my friends here? I want them here with me. I need to know they're okay." I begged. He sighed.

"Their spirits are accepted by their bodies. They are fine. Your body accepted you but you didn't want to go back in." He said.

"Oh…." I said.

"Let's start-" He said. The world turned dark. Next thing I know I am chained with Exilia and the evil version of me standing in front of me.

"Not this again…." I sighed. Do I really have a chance of getting out of here?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: I Have To Get Them Out Of There

Emily

"You don't understand!" I shouted at the 2 other versions of me.

"We understand crystal clear. You just don't like our father. Father did everything for us. He loves us." Exilia said.

"No he doesn't! You have to believe me! Please! He isn't someone who cares!" I begged.

Exilia slapped me across the face.

"Don't you ever speak of father like that!" She snapped.

"Why don't you join the dark side? It's much better." My evil clone suggested. It's the only chance I have.

"Fine, I'll join you. 1 rule, I am in control." I said.

"I am in control when fighting, other than that fine." Exilia said. The chains disappeared from around my body. I stood up and looked at them. I growled at them.

"Oh stop the bluff, we know you won't attack us or else your friends would pay. We know you know that." Exilia said.

"I will escape one day, but for now, I want my friends alive. I have no choice but to join you." I said.

"Now that's a good bad girl." Exilia praised patting my head. I sighed. I need to think of a way to get my friends out of here.

"I think I know a way to make them suffer. They don't like being alone. They don't like battling a nighlok alone. Let me battle. I know weaknesses and fears. In fact I think we should do it on earth. I will have the upper hand." I said.

"How can we trust you?" The clone said.

"It helps me shake the feeling of care. I want to forget them. Please." I begged.

"You have to prove yourself worthy of control." Exilia informed.

"How?" I asked.

I really wanted to get them out of here. I would do anything.

"You have to attack a ranger." Exilia said.

Except that…..

"If I battle now I won't be able to fight later….." I argued.

"I don't think that is the truth." The evil clone version of me.

"It is! I swear!" I said.

Exilia raised her arm to hit me…..

So I may not be doing much updates. I have A LOT of shopping for school stuff to do. So maybe like an update once a week. I will be lucky to get more in. The next few chapters will be Cody.


	38. Chapter 38

fChapter 38: A Secret Journal

Cody

I have snuck out my dad's and my temporary home. I was heading towards the Shiba house now. I haven't opened the note. My dad took it away saying that it may be a trap by Emily.

I walked into the gates and it was the same way we left it. I walked inside and towards Emily's room. Maybe she has clues as of how to beat her.

I found a hole in the wall. It needs a key.

"Where would she keep a key?" I asked myself.

Jewelry Box! I got up and ran to the yellow Jewelry box on the dresser. I opened it and shoveled through the untouched, tangled bracelets necklaces and earrings.

I finally found a key tied around a string. I grabbed it and brought it toward the key hole.

I gently placed it into the slot, turned, and pulled. The drawer opened. I looked inside and saw a Journal. I quickly unlocked it. I skimmed through the pages. Just what I was looking for!

Jayden

We haven't seen Emily for a while. Moogers tend to give us that horrible food. Our parents are sleeping most of the time. It's because Xandred beats them most of the time. We can't do anything to stop it. No sign that Emily is even alive. We can't trust what anyone on this ship says. What's horrible is we can barely trust Emily. I hate saying that but it's true. For all we know she may not be alive. She may not even be human. She may be a full nighlok.

"Jayden, I need to see those files." Lauren said.

"And we need to learn that ghost trick." Mike said.

"I know. I am trying to think of a plan." I muttered.

Xandred

Exilia has been in her room all day. I am strengthening her nighlok side by leaving her crown in there. Her good side will get weak around it until she surrenders to the dark side completely. I haven't let her out of her room for a long time. Even if her good side does find the strength to fight back, she won't get out. She will get weak till she dies. If she gains control and dies, she will be replaced by Exilia. This plan is perfect.

Cody

_Dear Diary, _

_It's getting harder to control these strange powers. I accidentally let my duplication slip today in battle. I sometimes wish I was never born. If I was never born….I would never betray my friends. I created a secret code with Mia today. I told her so if I have to tell her something private while we are out that I can communicate. Really it's for if the day comes I can help them escape. I can't let my nighlok side know. I may a promise to myself. If I were to ever get captured, I would help them escape and stay with the nighlok. I don't want my friends to get hurt. I would take any kind of torture if it will save my friends. I decided to keep this journal. That way if someone were to find it, they know I didn't want to be like this. I guess, I should tell you about myself._

_My name is Emily Kirra Suzuki. I have an older sister named Serena. I was born on June 16__th__. My mom is Caitlyn and my dad….my dad is someone I don't want. I knew since I was 7 who my father could be. Well what kind of race. I knew he had to be a nighlok. My mom never told me. _

_Clear water….._

_Emily_

Clear water? Could it be part of this code Emily was talking about?

I closed the diary and continued searching through the drawer. I found letter's Emily wrote to her team. I didn't open those. Those are special. I continued searching and found a necklace. This necklace didn't look normal. It was stranger looking. I pulled a box out from under Emily's bed and placed everything inside. I then began to run back to my temporary home.

Any guesses on this code? Also, my friend challenged me to ten days of strange memories which means everytime I post something I have to include a memory that I remember at any age which was strange for me. Today is:

When I was 4 or 5 or something, I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and smeared it all over a door that separated me and my older sister's room. No I don't know how many jar's I used nor how I reached the top of the door. All I know is it was a very thick layer and my room smelled like Peanut butter for months.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Secret Behind The Necklace

Cody

I arrived home and went straight to my room. I sat on my bed and looked through her journal.

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. I don't know if you like being in the hands of a nighlok but I have no other choice. I am sorry. You hear that? I am very truly sorry. Today I purchased a necklace. It has a gem stone that practically eliminates my powers. No one is really allergic to gem stones but I guess I am. I went to the shop and felt repelled and sick when I was in its presence. I felt drawn to other gemstones that just gave me an urge to destroy my friends. I bought the necklace that made me weak. If I feel out of control or anything I am putting it on. It makes the nighlok side of me feel like I am on my deathbed. _

_P.S. If someone is reading this, I am truly sorry for anything I may have or done._

_Here are note's to my friends:_

_Jayden: I am sorry, sorry to all of you, that I never told you about me being part nighlok. I am sorry for everything I have done. I give you permission to kill me if you must need to. _

_Kevin: You were like the brother I never had. I wish I got to know you better so I leave you my ape zord. _

_Mia: You were the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I leave you my dresses and jewelry. _

_Mike: I can't express how much you changed my life. I leave you my Gaming systems from when I was 5. _

_Serena: I want you to have your flute back. You were the greatest sister anyone can ask for. I wish I could have spent more time with you. I hope you get better. Just promise me two things, We will be sister's forever and that you will try not to stand in my way. I don't know if I will be able to stop myself. I don't know if I will be urged to attack you. I don't think I will have control. _

_Cody: I want you to know you have been a great help. I leave you my parent's car that was supposed to be given to me at age 16. _

_Mom and Christopher: I am sorry that I couldn't fight off this….illness? I don't know what you or anyone expects me to call it. You guy's have given me the most amazing life I could ever ask for. _

_I will miss you all. _

_Just promise me you will all stay safe. I don't think I will deal with losing any of you guys._

_Stay safe_

_3 Emily  
_

I closed her journal. I can't believe it. She really never wanted her life to be like this. I grabbed some paper and began to brainstorm….

Jayden

We can hear loud moaning coming from Emily. She sounds like she is in pain. She isn't calling out for help but it sounds as if she isn't putting her spirit into it. It doesn't sound normal. Lauren and I both believe the crown is doing this to her. Mike and Kevin are trying to think of a plan. It's hard to believe but they saw her room. Her room should resemble Exilia's personality. Mia and Ji are trying to think of a cure that could fight against Exilia without harming Emily.

The moaning started to get quieter. Was this Emily's flame being blown out? (A little poetic…..Oh well!)

Another strange memory:

When I was little, I had a hallucination about me in a crib. I stood up and a rope appeared. I pulled and confetti (really freckles) came flying from my ceiling.

Yeah, that was strange for me.

Also if any of you liked Trawblew (which I doubt anyone did considering the fact he did a lot of harm to Emily and some more stuff you don't know about yet) he will be making a reappearance. Also should I start the sequel? It's almost 40 chapters. Either way we may end up with 50…..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Perpetrations Of All Kinds

So how about a little plot catch up: In the beginning Emily had a pretty good guess who her father could be (species) She started acting different like attacking Ji. She started seeing a breeder nighlok in her mirror. The breeder, which was later revealed to be named Trawblew, kept sending her messages and making her do bizarre things. Eventually she got symbol-grounded and escaped when the GAP sensor went off. It was Octaroo, Dayu, and Trawblue (Anyone realize it sounds like Trouble?). They pinned her down and tried methods to get her to cooperate until she got unconscious. By then the rangers have showed and tried to prevent them from kidnapping Emily. However they were unsuccessful. Emily woke up on the ship and was 'taken care of'. She saw Jayden which turned out to be a shape shifter nighlok. After that she saw a vision of Jayden. He told her to stay safe and hold on. A little while after she had a spiked drink which powered 2 of 3 spirits 1 of them being her nighlok side and the other her evil side. She started to obey and train. She would do anything to make her father happy. Eventually she kidnapped the rangers and their parents. Jayden and Lauren had discovered a crown in the locked room along with some files. It has been revealed that Emily is trapped inside herself. Her spirit escapes to talk to her friends but gets dragged back in. Meanwhile, Cody has found Emily's nighlok box and is planning to use her weaknesses against her in order to save her.

Cody

I had drawn up a blue print. I knew exactly where I was going to do it. I was going to do it in town square. I had set a trap. Once Emily came out to attack me, she would get locked in a cage. I would put the necklace around her neck once she is locked in. Together we would save everyone else.

Jayden

Lauren and I were on guard while everyone else sleeps. We always exchanged out.

A nighlok came onto the ship and growled at us.

"You are not allowed to touch a hair on them. That's for my daughter to do. Are the preparations completed?" Xandred snapped emerging from the locked room.

I looked at Lauren. Preparations?

"Yes boss. I added the shackles you have requested and the special seat." They said. They were talking in some sort of code. Whatever they're saying they don't want us know what it is.

"I will talk to Exilia. She has been silent all day. That may be a good sign that the deed is done. Go retrieve Exilia's mother and half-sister." Xandred said walking towards Emily's room.

The nighlok turned towards us.

"You're safe for now…..but you won't be forever." It said. It then left the ship. I turned towards Lauren.

"We should probably wake them up." She said hinting towards the others that were asleep.

We went over and shook them awake.

"Mom! 5 more minutes!" Mike moaned.

"Mike." I said. He then sat up quick.

"Woah woah what!" He said.

"Okay then…." I said ignoring him.

Lauren and I then filled in all the information.

Xandred

I peeked in the door. I saw her asleep on the bed. What she doesn't know helps me. I wonder if I should force her to have a child with a ranger using Trawblew. This way I will have 2 or more more nighlok rangers to help me to take over the human world. Trawblew has certainly ruined this plan but luckily I have gotten this plan back on track. I just need to keep those rangers and her from finding out too much. How innocent she looks. I will have to change that. I can't have her look innocent. Then again I use it to the best. I just need to keep her away from the rangers and her family. She just needs to destroy them. What she doesn't know helps me keep control over her!

Emily

I have come up with a plan. I came up with a plan and a secret that I feel stupid about.

What is the secret?

What is the plan?

Anyone want Emily forced into a pregnancy with a ranger? (IDK why I was thinking that but Eventually I may make a trequel revolving around that.

What does Emily not know?

What is the Secret Xandred is hiding?

There will be Memily and Jemily. Just probably not in the ways you expect…

Awkward Memory:

My older sister and I went to get our H1N1 shots. I sat down, they injected it. I got up. My sister sat down and freaked out…she is older than me….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Emily Does A Some Investigating

Emily

I was separating myself from the other mes. I was going to duplicate myself and let my friends out. I have figured out I can make things appear. I started to concentrate. I need to think of another me. I need to control it. What they don't see they won't know.

Jayden

We heard Emily's door creak open. Xandred was alert. He immediately looked at the hallway.

She came out. She didn't look different. She didn't look sick or injured. She looked at us.

"Exilia, is the deed done?" Xandred asked. She looked at us, not knowing what to do. She turned towards him slowly.

"…..of course…..father. She has joined." She said.

"Excellent." He said he then walked towards her. He patted her head gently. She flinched. He studied her then left the room. She turned and faced us.

"Well that was awkward….." She sighed.

"Emily?" We asked.

"Who else on the team loves yellow?" She asked.

"But you- you were- we were- what?" Mike said.

"I am getting you guys out of here. Before anything happens." She said. She went over to the table and grabbed the key. She brought it over and unlocked the door. Xandred came back out. Emily immediately froze.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"Told me what? I was taking them out for some…..training at the…..cave. I need to work on my aim….." She said.

"The training cave is off limits for now Exilia. We need to get you ready. In 2 days you are going to become Queen." He said stroking her hair. He then kissed her forehead and walked towards us. HE pushed us inside. We couldn't fight.

He locked the door and walked away.

A few minutes later Serena and their mother were forced on to the ship. They were thrown into the cage.

Emily sighed.

"For you princess." The nighlok said.

"…thank you. Bye now." Emily said bringing him towards the exit of the ship.

Emily

"This wasn't part of Exilia's plan. It must be for Xandred….." I muttered. I kept pacing back and forth.

"Emily, do you think you can get us the files in the locked room." Jayden said pointing to the locked door.

"Well everyone's gone now, so sure…." I said. I was confused. I walked over to the door and morphed into liquid. I seeped under the door. I then became me again. I saw a lot of pictures of me. I ignored them….for now. I grabbed some of the files. I slid them through the door and turned into a liquid.

I became a solid and picked up the files. I brought them over to the cages. They went through some files. I can read every word but they couldn't. I had to translate the first page that read: Plan

_Age 0: Trawblew would be sent to the human world. He would force one of the female rangers to have a baby with all of our Nighloks DNA. _

_Trawblew screwed up._

_Age 1: Trawblew injected the DNA of the nighloks into the baby while at her daycare._

_- (Continued)_

_Age 17: The yellow ranger has been captured and taken. She now serves the nighlok._

I started to read another file. I came across a secret.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Brother?

Jayden

I looked up. Emily was reading something. She wasn't reading though. She was looking at Mike.

"Em?" I asked.

"I have a brother….." Emily said.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Mike….." She finished.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"This says that Trawblew accidentally used the DNA from the green ranger. They just inserted nighlok DNA when I was younger." She said.

"Welcome to the family sis." Mike said with a small laugh.

"Wait, so that means Xandred isn't your father!" Mia said happily.

"I guess…." She said. She sounded a little upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Wouldn't she be happy her father isn't Xandred?

"It's nothing. Nothing. I just. I got to go." She said. She got up and left the cage quickly, crying.

I was about to run after her when the cage shocked me as I was about to go through it. Xandred came through the entrance (of the ship) and smirked.

He started walking towards Emily's room. He didn't care that we had the files. He thinks we can't read them but Emily taught us how to read them using this alphabet system.

We all watched as he went into her room.

Emily

As soon as I entered my room I felt weak. My world went dark and when I opened my eyes I was back in my original body.

I looked forward and saw I was rubbing my head (her body was) Xandred entered. He grabbed the chest and my hand. He led me out into the main room. He sat me down on the bench.

"Today I resigned from being the master. Today, you're going to take that position. I want my flesh and blood to lead the nighlok. And when the time comes, your son or daughter will lead." He said to me.

"Of course Father, I won't let you down." Exilia said.

"Great. Now we have to get the rangers and you to the ceremony." He said.

"Okay….." Exilia sighed.

Moogers grabbed the rangers and Xandred put his arm on my shoulder as if I was a 10 year old girl who needed protection. He brought me to the cave. I can see the stadium like stands filled with nighlok. Moogers were blocking the exits. There was a throne in the middle of it all.

I looked over and saw my friends resisting to come inside. They were however forced inside. They forced to sit in some chairs. The chairs locked them into place. Xandred sat me in the throne and kissed my forehead.

"Make me proud." He whispered in my ear. He then took the seat next to me.

I looked in front of me and saw my friends with a face of fear looking straight at me.

I wanted to tell them it'd be alright. Trawblew came up in front of Xandred and me.

"I will be removing the crown from Xandred's head onto his daughter, Exilia." He said to the nighlok. All of the nighlok cheered. Trawblew came over to Xandred and took the crown off of his head and placed it on mine. I felt a sudden change. Usually in movies the character would say they had a change of heart. This was different. I felt like something had overcome me just as he placed the crown on my head. A mirror appeared in front of me. My hair was black with red streaks in it. My eyes were darker.

I got up from my seat. I walked towards the microphone and grabbed it from Trawblew.

"My first task of being the leader is destroying the rangers. But I want this difficult. I am going to hunt each of them down. What better place then Earth? I will have the upper hand there." I said.

Everyone cheered. I walked over to their shackles and unchained them. I put the leashes on them. I then led them upworld.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Hunt Ends With A Capture

Emily

I unlocked the collars and looked at them.

"Run for your lives." I growled at them. I didn't want to destroy them just yet but I wanted them to fear me. I shot some lasers near the ground they were standing on. They jumped. They looked at me. Their eyes read fear.

I shot lasers at them again. They began running. I gave them a couple of minutes before I chased after them.

Jayden

We all ran towards town square. That's the one place Emily doesn't know about. Since she's a country girl she doesn't know the city very well. We saw Cody. He was working on some kind of trap of some sort.

"Cody?" We asked.

"Oh hey…Wait! How did you escape?" He said.

"Emily is tracking us down like we're animals. She just became queen Exilia and suddenly her friends don't matter." Mike said.

"Did that crown have some kind of jewels?" Cody asked like he was on to something.

"Yeah I think so." Mia said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"She said something in her journal. She went to a jewelry shop and said she felt drawn to some other gems and repelled and sickened by one other. She bought that necklace and it makes her nighlok side feel sick. The crown must have some gems that make her nighlok side feel stronger or make her good side sick or think she's evil or something." Cody said.

"So what's this for?" I said. It all made sense. They probably used the drink at first thinking it would work but figured out about the gems and figured her wearing the crown would keep her against us for the rest of…..our lives….. I am not sure if she is immortal. I am not sure if we will die before her.

"It's a trap. I figured I will get her to come towards me, trap her in this case and put the necklace on her so she can get stronger." He said.

"Good plan. I think we can help you attract her or at least have an idea of how you can." Kevin said.

"How?" Cody asked.

"We run around screaming her name and then run her into this cage." Kevin said.

"That may work but what about her laser eyes or any of her other features." Mike said.

"We can't forget about that." Mia said.

"Jayden, why don't you put a ring of fire around it? I don't think she can fight that. We can put all of our symbols around it to reinforce it. Then we transport it back to the Shiba house. We may not even need to if the necklace knocks her out." Mike said.

"We need our samuraizers for that. They should still be at the Shiba house, Ji? Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Hope for the best. Maybe Emily hasn't given up. Maybe she is waiting to be freed." Ji said.

"Alright, Ji stay with Cody. We have to find Emily and lead her back here." I said. We then began to run off.

Emily

"EMILY!" I heard one of the rangers shout. I smirked and began to run after them. I saw Jayden. I ran at warped speed. I was too fast to stop immediately and ended up locked in some kind of box. I tried using my lasers to get out. It was useless. Something was slipped on over my head. I saw a necklace around my neck. I started to have trouble breathing. I started to cough. My head hurt. My stomach hurt. My vision got blurry. (I typed gut blurry, and got glurry…hmm…..)

Jayden

"We better get out of here. She may be a queen but that doesn't mean the nighlok aren't going to not watch her. They're probably going to send some nighlok to attack right now so they can get their queen back." I said as soon as everyone else joined us.

We nodded. We pushed the cage back to the Shiba house and placed Emily in the recovery room. We had to restrain her. She was weak but was trying to fight back. She would occasionally give us a light shove to get us away from her. She was kicking too. Ji had to use a gas form of chloroform to make her sleep.

Ji took her temperature.

"109" Ji said.

"Is that bad?" Mike asked.

"Very. A person with a temperature this high would die from it" Ji said.

"She swam in the Sanzu every now and then. Could that be the cause of it maybe?" I asked.

"It's possible that her skin took in the heat and is radiating it now." Ji said.

"Wait, you said this high could kill. Would it kill Emily's spirit?" Mike asked looking upset.

"If she wakes up tomorrow we can tell." Ji said.

TIME SKIP

It's been a few days now. She hasn't waken up. We had to fight a few nighlok requesting that she returns to them saying how she needs to be home.

We have noticed a few changed. Her breathing is starting to become abnormal. She is starting to grow scales too. We tried to take the crown off of her head but we can't. We are tracing the gem that is on her necklace.

"I got a result. Aquamarine. Makes sense since it's clear like water." Mia said.

"Kevin, Mike go to the jewelry store and request some more." I said. They ran off. Cody ran in with envelopes. He handed them to us. Mia opened hers and started to do a lot of searching. I went into Emily's room.

Have we lost Emily's spirit? Did she really lose the battle?

Stop thinking like that Jayden! She's strong.

But she isn't breathing normal. She's growing scales. She's turning colors. She has a fever so high that it can kill someone….

Never give up Jayden.

So I hope you enjoyed. I made this chapter extra long because I want to finish this before school starts so I can take a couple of days off while in school so I can get a hang of things and my schedule. This is sadly getting close to the end, maybe 3 or so chapters left. I do have a lot of great stories for you guys that will be coming out on maybe the 6th? I'm not sure yet but I promise you they are great!

Here are some descriptions of each so if you want to, you can vote on which one you really want me to post. They are not full descriptions.

My Pet: Emily is taken captive by a mystery nighlok. But there's another problem. She's pregnant…with twins.

Family Secret: Emily finds out she has a twin. How will this affect her life?

A Fishy Secret: Emily is secretly a mermaid. How does she hide it from her friends (crossover with H2O: Just Add Water)

A Little Puppet: Emily is given a necklace and starts to act like a doll.

Happy Life: The rangers have all moved on and had kids. The nighlok strike again but the kids are too young to fight. The house is about to get stuffed.

Older Sister: Everyone but Emily and Ji are turned into little kids. But what's the plan?

No Trust: Emily never came to the Shiba House immediately. Instead the rangers go to find her. She is found but can't trust anyone. Pain can go a long way…..

Love Spell: Emily starts to act strange. Every guy she sees she loves. But can loving someone be so bad? It starts to wear off but she is still in love with this one guy.

This is all Emily centered really. I have ideas for Jayden (I usually write Jemily or things happening to 1 of them, don't know why) But I need to post this so maybe tomorrow I will write a SHORT (I'm busy tomorrow) chapter and post some of those ideas as well. But I will only be writing 1 story for a little while until I get a hang of things in school so until then it will be 1 story a week or however long it takes me to finish 1 (and hopefully not 40 chapters this time…) so you guys can vote in a review.

Bye,

BaybieBlue

I will be posting most of the time till September 3rd (maybe I will post something small if I am still writing till then) but Labor day I can't and same with Saturday.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Is She Really Gone?

Jayden

I have been visiting Emily the most often. The others worry about me, thinking I spend way too much time in our recovery room. Emily was here but even if she was in a coma or asleep you can sometimes feel her spirit. It's like she's not even with us. It's like she's gone.

"Jayden, while you're in here, I want you to try to cool her down." Ji said entering with a bowl of cold water and rags.

"Okay." I said. I grabbed the bowl and placed it on the side table. I drained the water from the rag so it wouldn't get her head wet. I put it on her forehead. There was a sizzling sound but that was it. I kept placing them on her.

"Emily, if you can hear me, we don't care that you are part nighlok. We don't blame you. We just want you to come home. Please just come home and be yourself again! None of us like seeing you like this!" I said to her.

Emily

I was watching. Was he really that stupid? I don't want to be on the good side. I like it on the bad side. It gives me power, strength. I will enjoy destroying them when this is over.

Jayden

Some gem on her crown sparkled. Emily's eyes opened slowly as I was dabbing her with cold water from a sponge.

I walked to the door.

"She's awake!" I shouted out.

Everyone ran in. I looked at Emily. Her eyes were shut like she was in pain.. I grabbed some painkillers and water. I handed them to her.

"No." She said.

"Take them; it'll help your head." Mia said.

"I don't take pills from my enemies." She replied.

"We're not your enemy. We're friends." Kevin said.

"If you're my father's enemy, you're mine too." She said. She was trying to get out of the bounds that kept her tied to the bed.

"He's not your father." I said to her.

"Yes he is! You cannot speak about him in that manner!" She snapped. It seemed to make her angrier. But, she knows it's true.

"It must be that crown. We need to get it off of her head." I said.

Mia tried to reach for it. Emily was resisting. She was pulling away and making movements.

_She's joining us._

Something whispered.

That was creepy…

"What was that?" I asked. I went to the windows. Nothing. We looked back at Emily. She was gone.

"Ji, lockdown, Emily can't get out of here. Mia, Kevin, Serena, try to think of a cure, Ji will join you shortly. Mike, Lauren, you're with me. We're going after Emily." I said. He nodded and we dashed off.

So I know I said I wasn't going to do a long chapter but ended up doing my usually size of 3 pages. I been writing since 7:30 this morning, finish at 9, and to be honest this chapter may not be as great as the others because I am TIRED! I had to wake up early and go to bed late because I need to sleep tonight. (I am going fishing and hanging with friends tomorrow) There may be another chapter….or I may go play sims…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: The Search For Emily

Jayden

Mike and I split up to search around the house. Lauren was checking our library. We need to make sure Emily doesn't destroy or give them to the nighlok. Right now I was searching our kitchen. Surprisingly, Emily had a lot of hiding spots in the kitchen.

"Emily?" I asked. The lights turned off. I couldn't see.

"Emily?" I called out.

I then felt heat coming from behind me. I can see orange shadows on the walls. I turned around and saw what I think is Emily. She had a flame in her hand and looked mesmerized by it. Her face looked different. Her eyes weren't human. Her hair was replaced with flames. Her skin was starting to turn red. Not from the burn, it was too red. Burgundy red. The flame traveled to her finger tips and she touched me with it. Burning me. I wasn't going to give her what she wanted. She wanted me to scream. She wanted me to cry and be afraid of her so the Sanzu can overflow. I won't give her that enjoyment.

She started to smirk as the flame grew, burning my arm. Mike came in and tackled her. I quickly ran out to run my arm under COLD water.

TIME SKIP

It was now about dinner time. We decided Emily should be able to eat with us… just restrained…..

We got a chair and handcuffs. We were going to give her a certain amount of room so she can eat…..if she eats. We are giving her something she always loved. Maybe it will get her to realize that this isn't her.

Mike came out pulling a struggling Emily along. He placed her into the chair. She looked up at him as he handcuffed her. She growled at him.

Mike ignored her and sat down. The food was already in front of us.

"Can you eat?" I asked once I noticed she hasn't touched her food.

"I know how to eat! I just don't like to! I don't take food from my enemies. You could have poisoned it!" She snapped. I sighed. Ji stood up and took her plate, replacing it with paper and crayons.

She picked them up and started to draw and write.

We watched her as we ate. She was writing in some strange language. She was drawing pictures of nighlok and Xandred.

"Can I go now?" She pleaded.

At some points she acted like an obedient child, others she wanted to see us die.

"Sorry, but no." Lauren said.

"You will let me go." Emily snapped at Lauren.

"No _we _won't." Kevin said.

Her eyes started to turn red.

"Yes you will!" She snapped. She pulled up and the chains broke. She pounded on the tabled, causing it to break.

"That will teach you to let me do what I want!" She snapped at us in a deep voice. She grabbed the pictures and words and ran off to her room.

"We need to get some control over her" I said.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Mike asked.

"We have to get some kind of leverage." I said.

"And what kind of leverage would that be?" Mia asked.

"Anything that will allow us to make her listen to us. We should try and find Dekker. I don't like the way that crown is on her. Maybe nighloks can remove it. But we better do this fast. Every second it's on her, we are losing her to the dark side. If we lose her entirely, we may not get her back." I said.

"So should we go check on her?" Mia asked.

"Probably." I said realizing she has been alone.

We then heard a loud crash and a glass shattering.

We looked at each other quickly then ran towards Emily's room.

Authors Note: So my mom had firefox on her side (I have a different account) So I can update. I got to say, I REALLY LOVE HIGHSCHOOL! I decided to update (May not update in the next few days) because I was in a great mood. My best friend from preschool and I are so close. We are hanging out tomorrow. I don't see why people are afraid of the seniors. They're just older. (But then again I had an older sister who is in college…..) But I really love school so I may start updating less for a little while till I get a hang of it. So no updates for the next few days, maybe, and also I want your opinion:

Do you think Cheerleading and Dance are counted as sports? (kids on my bus were arguing about it…..:/)

And also what you think Emily did.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: A Shrine

Jayden

We opened the door. I saw her in the corner, in the dark, kneeling in front of a shelf. On the shelf was the pictures she drew and the writing. Next to those were candles. On the ground near the shelves were 3 pictures frames, a snow globe, Serena's flute, and shattered plaster.

"Naboy martu (marro) humoy vilomin careto wiliol zaturrow." She was repeating over and over. I examined her. What was she saying?

We heard an inaudible whisper. She nodded and stood up. She turned to look at us. She growled. I walked closer to her, holding my hands up so she knows I am not a threat.

"Jayden." Mia warned me.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. None of us will. I promise you. We just want to help you." I said walking, slowly, closer to her. I was face to face with her. They walked in the doorway, so they can all see. I reached out for her hand.

"You don't need to be afraid of us. We just want to help you. Can you trust us?" I asked. She looked at her hand as I was rubbing it with my thumb. She looked back at my eyes. She pulled her hand away slowly. Then she started to sing some kind of song.

"Go to sleep….my precious rangers. When you wake up…you will see the sun…..Sleeeeeeeep…" She sung. I got sleepy. I was fighting this hunger for sleep. I then hit the ground.

Emily

I looked at everyone as they fell to the ground to sleep. I turned towards the corner and nodded. I then ran towards the ranger library. I saw so many scrolls!

I looked around. I will finally be able to bring down the rangers. Father will be very proud. Lauren walked out from a corner.

"You fell for it." She said.

"Aww, is little Lauren upset?" I said in a babying voice.

"Why don't you just go home! If you love it so much there why don't you go!" She snapped at me.

That hurt…..

"If you want your brother to stick around, You will stay silent about me burning these scrolls." I said to her with a smirk.

She hesitated.

"I know all of your weaknesses. I am not afraid to use them. Get ready, World War III broke out." I said with a little pleasure.

"We won't let you rule the world. You can take our lives but we won't let you rule the world." She said.

"How sweet." I said. I then laughed. I left the room and went back to my room. I have a new plan in mind.

Lauren

I need to find Dekker.

I ran out and started to run to the cliff's and woods. He was sure enough there.

"Red ranger." He said.

"If you can help us, I will promise you a duel from my brother. Just, you have to help us with Emily." I quickly filled in.

"Emily?" He asked.

"She will do anything to please Xandred. We think it has something to do with the crown on her head." I said.

"Crown?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, a crown. We tried to get it off of her but it's like it's super glued to her head!" I said

"I thought he would do that." He muttered.

"Can you help us? Every moment she is with that crown, we are losing her. I don't want to lose her. She is one of my friends. I can't lose her to the nighlok." I begged. He hesitated.

"Emily doesn't deserve this. My brother will battle you. He loves her! If I have to, I will join the nighlok to protect Emily." (This may not sound like Laruen but I wanted them to have a strong relationship and show how much a lot of people care about Emily) I said.

I looked at him.

"So you won't mind becoming my 'apprentice'?" He said. I sighed.

"We would do anything for our friend back." I said. He nodded and walked closer to me.

"You are the true red ranger correct?" He said walking circled around me.

"Yes, I am." I said slowly and confused.

"So if I were to help your friend, you will do anything I say?" He asked. His requests can't be that bad. He saved Jayden a few times I heard.

"Yes, anything for Emily." I said.

"Okay. Bring her to my cave in the mountains. From there I will help her." He said. I nodded. I then rushed back to my house.

So there is definitely foreshadowing here. It will map out the sequel sort of. Does any one think they know what the sequel is? The next few chapters will be the last chapters ever. I don't like to read a 50 chapter story (Unless really suspenseful and good) so I am trying not to make you have to. So any guesses?

In other news, I can update on my side now! YAY!

Here are the Q's:

Do you think Dekker can free Emily?

What do you think Dekker has in mind?

Will Lauren sacrifice herself to Dekker so she can save Emily?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Gems

Lauren

We were all at the cave now. We put a rag of chloroform over her nose so Em is knocked out. We handed her over to Dekker. It took me a little while to wake the others up, convince them, then get Emily knocked out, and now we are at the cave. We were waiting to hear if Emily was better or not.

"It's just like I guessed. 6 gems in the front and these 3 going around." He said pointing out the gems.

"What do they do?" Mia asked.

"Well this one" He said pointing towards a bright purple gem. It seemed to be the biggest one.

"It represents obedience. It will make her obedient to any nighlok. This one" He pointed out a green gem.

"Represents mutation. It will turn her into a full nighlok state. It will make her human half like it never existed. This big black one represents darkness. It will make her evil. These 3 control her spirits. This purple and red gem will make her evil side and nighlok side a lot more control. This yellow one is smaller to weaken her good side but eventually combine all 3 spirits into 1." He said.

"How can we get it off of her?" Jayden asked.

"It will require surgery to extract the nighlok DNA out of her. The crown I can easily remove. I just got to be in a nighlok state in order to take it off of her." He said looking at me with a smirk.

Dekker started to wheel the gurney into another room.

"1 of you are allowed to come with me." Dekker shouted back.

"Jayden, you should go. You like her." I said to him. He nodded and followed Dekker.

"Stay safe Jayden" I whispered.

Jayden

"Can you go wait out there for a minute? I am about to take off a gem. If a human is around they will fall to the gems power." Dekker said.

"Umm…uhh….sure." I said. I walked out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked me.

"He is about to remove some of the jewels to save her. He said it would have affected me so it's better that I am not in the room." I explained.

Dekker

I removed the black a green gem. It wouldn't affect Jayden at all. I just needed to be alone…..

Jayden

"You can come back in now." Dekker said to me.

I came into the room and saw a small bowl filled with water.

"I am going to eject this into one of her veins. It will fight off the nighlok DNA and make her human again." Dekker explained.

I nodded.

I looked at the crown. The black and green gem was missing.

"It'll take a process." He explained. He then put the needle into Emily's arm, releasing the water.

He picked up a necklace and put it around Emily's neck.

"She will have to wear this for a little while. It'll help stable her and protect her if her nighlok side comes back. Make her wear it. It'll protect her." Dekker said. I nodded. I was forced to leave again.

TIME SKIP

Emily was home now. She hasn't woken up yet.

I walked into her room. She was sleeping peacefully. Her hair changed back to normal. Same with her skin and everything else. She looked so innocent. I wanted to hug her. I felt bad for her. She was so innocent yet they tried to change her. I want things to go back to normal…..or as normal as things get around here. She never deserved to be forced into evil like that.

Emily, when you wake up I, Jayden Alexander Shiba, promise to make sure this never happens to you again. I will make sure you never get hurt and that you never have to be left out of anything and to make sure that you are treated the same. I promise to make your life better than anything. Just please, be okay.

Lauren

I saw my brother in the recovery room. Tears were streaming down his face while he was holding Emily's left hand tightly. I sighed and looked down. I walked in and hugged him from behind.

"She will get better. I promise." I said.

"I know. It just hurts me to see her like this." He said.

"Get some sleep Jay. She should wake up by tomorrow." I said. He nodded. I left the room to give him a little bit of time with her. I had somewhere to go anyways…..

Jayden

I was about to leave.

"Jayden?" A small voice said. I turned around and saw Emily….. I smiled.

"Em." I said. I sat down on her bed.

"Where am I? What happened? Where is everyone?" She asked.

"You're in the recovery room. Dekker did some surgery and got the crown off your head. We figured out that it made you someone you're not. Dekker explained it would make you a nighlok, obedient, and evil. You tried to hunt us down but we got to you first. Lauren found Dekker and asked for help. He promised to help and he did. How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel…different. I don't feel like myself anymore…." She moaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I feel…..strange. Not complete. Like something is missing." Emily replied depressed.

Something is wrong with Emily. I want to know what it is.

"I am going to get Ji. Stay right here. Scream if something happens." I said to her. She nodded and I ran down the halls towards Ji's room.

Something is wrong with Emily. Any guesses?


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: A Change In Behavior (Part 1)

Jayden

"Ji, Emily is awake. She says she doesn't feel right." I said walking in.

"I will be out in a minute. Let me gather some supplies." He replied.

I nodded and ran back towards the recovery room. I saw Emily looking out the window. She sighed. I walked closer to her.

"Hey, Listen; is it okay that I let the others know you're awake?" I asked.

"No! They won't understand! They will hate me! I already know you hate me."She said.

"Emily, none of us hate you. You had no control. We all know it wasn't you." I said.

Emily

"Emily, all of us hate you. You had full control. We all know it was you." Jayden said to me. I looked up at him.

"No! Please! Don't! I don't want to get hit!" I pleaded.

"Emily, all of us will hit you. Trust me." He said.

"No! I'm sorry about everything. I didn't want to do any of it! I was chained and beaten! I was forced to do it or else they would kill you guys. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" I said.

Jayden

It seems like she is hearing the opposite of what I say. I wonder….

"Emily, you're hearing everything I say right." I said.

"So the opposite?" She asked.

I nodded.

"What do you think I said?" I asked.

She had tears in her eyes.

She repeated back.

"Emily, I hate you." I said to her.

"Jayden! Why would you say that to her?!" I heard Mia snap at me while running in the room. She stood in front of Emily like she was her protector.

"She is hearing everything opposite of what we really mean." I said. I heard the door creak open. I ran into the common room and saw Lauren sneaking in.

"Lauren?" I asked. She turned to face me. Her face…full of fear.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: A Change Of Behavior (Part 2)

Jayden

"Lauren?" I had asked again.

"….I had to go and do something special. I made an order for cards. I wanted to invite Emily's family formally." She said.

"Okay. I believe you. Wait a second, who told you Emily was awake?" I asked.

"Dekker, I ran to him while I was on a walk. He said that she would be awake by the time I get back." She said.

"What's that rash on your neck?" I asked pointing to it. She put her hands to it gently.

"A rash?" Ji said stepping out from the recovery room. He walked towards Lauren and examined it closely.

"This isn't a normal rash. Lauren, have you consumed something not normal in the last 24 hours?" Ji asked her.

She hesitated.

"Ummm…..uhhh…no. No Ji, I haven't" She said. She lied. I can tell. Lauren would never stutter like that. I will question her personally.

"I want you in the recovery room also. I want to find out what caused this. No one is allowed to touch or be in the same room with Lauren without my permission till I know what has caused this." Ji said.

"What about Emily?" I asked.

"She is okay enough to go back to her room." Ji said.

"No she isn't Ji. She is hearing things opposite!" I snapped.

By now Lauren has left the room.

"Jayden, relax. She is okay. It's probably a side effect of the medication." He said.

I heard a scream of pain coming from Emily. I ran in and saw Lauren on another bed, further away from Emily, covering her ears. Emily was holding her head.

"EM!" I shouted. I ran closer to her.

"IT HURTS!" She shouted.

I hugged her. Lauren's rash got bigger.

"Ji! Look" I said. I pointed at Lauren. Ji looked at her.

"There must be some sort of connection between the 2. Jayden, take Emily out of here." He said. I nodded and helped Emily off the bed. I brought her to her room. The screaming stopped.

"Emily, you're not okay." I said to her.

"What's wrong with me!" She asked.

"The oppositeness must have worn off. You're fine." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lauren entered. I said hi. She replied with hi. She stepped closer to me, to get on the bed on the other end; I felt a huge pain in my head. I heard something and…..and…..I don't know. It's a blank." She replied.

"Was it Exilia?" I asked her.

"No. I don't know. It was like something was trying to take control. It was a different method. They were trying to cause me pain to weaken me. Exilia went straight to taking control." She said.

"Dekker must have done something to you to cause this. I am going to have Kevin go after him and ask a few questions. I will stay here with you to make sure you will be okay. Okay?" I asked her.

"Just promise me 1 thing Jayden Shiba." She said. She then looked up at me with those brown eyes that I get lost in.

"Anything Em." I said.

"Promise me that even if I die, you won't stop fighting for what you believe in; Justice." She said.

"I promise Em." I said. I hugged her.

"How can I fight? They will come back for me. And how can you guys forgive me? I fed you guys dog food and caged you like you were animals! I was going to kill you guys!" W\She said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Em, we know who you are. You're a good person. We know something was up. You would NEVER attack your friends." I said to her.

"I'm just a monster. I hurt you. My friends! I attacked the city! I wanted so badly to be accepted by my father and wanted desperately to be one of them!" She said.

Oh no, Emily blames herself and thinks she is a horrible person. What will Jayden say? I will give you a hint. Watch If You Let Me- Emil on youtube. It will revolve around it slightly.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Lauren Sneaks Out

Authors Note: I know! IT IS A LOOOOOONG STORY! It is wrapping up soon. There will be a sequel. I have determined the plot of that one so yeah…..

Jayden

"Emily, why do you think we hate you? We love you. None of us blame you. We don't think of you as a monster either. You were strong and brave Em. I promise." I said giving her a hug. She didn't return it. She was shaking though. I heard the door open. I looked toward the door and saw Mia standing there with Emily's family.

"Emmy?" Serena asked walking towards her. She went home with her mom while Em was knocked out.

"Ser?" Emily asked scared.

"It's me. I brought mom and dad. How are you feeling?" Serena asked walking closer to Emily. She wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her tight.

"Emily, honey, are you okay? I heard what happened." Chris said walking to Emily. He was kneeling in front of Emily.

"F-F-Fine….." She stuttered. Chris stood up and hugged her tightly.

Emily froze.

"How about me and you go out for some ice cream? " Chris said to her. Emily looked at me with fear in her eyes. She looked up at Chris, who was now standing, as she stood up. She grabbed Chris's hand and he pulled her out.

"Why was she acting like that?" I asked.

"She's never acted around Chris like that before." Emily's mom said.

"She has been acting strange lately." Mia said.

"It must have something to do with Dekker. I am going to check on Lauren." I said. They let me pass until I got to Mia.

"You know about Ji's orders. No one can see her." Mia said.

"Well I am her brother. I have years of messing with her to do. I am starting with some questions." I said. I shoved past her and headed towards the recovery room. I opened the door and saw the windows open. I looked to my right. No Lauren….

Lauren

I was running through the forest. I was looking for Dekker.

"Lauren…..right on time. I have big plans for you. But first…..how is Emily?" He asked me.

"Why is she in pain when I am around her!" I snapped.

"Relax my angel, she will be fine…..Now, drink this." He said handing me a red drink in some kind of rock cup. I took it hesitantly. I then drank it all. I gave him back the cup as he grabbed a needle. He then injected some kind of green goop into my bloodstream. He looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Come back in 3 hours. This time, the river. Testing needs to be done." Dekker said. I nodded and ran off.

Emily

He bought me my ice cream then sat down. He started to tell me this story.

"When you were little, I used to take you to this day care. Your mother never knew. I enrolled you to get some peace and quiet. The day they came, it was the greatest day of my life….Yellow Ranger." Chris said. I looked up at him. He smirked.

"Your precious Chris has been dead for years! Serena never told you this, but she has been abused. I plan on taking you home so you can be abused too. Then you will learn your lesson. I already talked to your mother, she agreed. It would be perfect for you to come home. Get packing because you are leaving in a week. Then you will be with us for a few years until Xandred has forgiven your actions and wants you back." Chris said. I sighed and stood up.

"I wouldn't do that, your mother may not be happy you hitting her 'true' love." Chris said.

"I think she will be happier if I destroyed her true love since it's a nighlok!" I snapped.

A few hours later

Jayden

Emily came in. She had cuts and scrapes.

"Em, who did this to you?" I asked.

"I-I-I took care of it…." She sighed. She then ran off to her room.

We were all waiting for Lauren to come home to question her.

So maybe a few chapters left….I don't know. I will reveal how Emily did turn into a half nighlok and all that. Updates will be slow, I need a break!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Questioning

Emily

I crawled into my bed and held my legs tight to my chest. I will have to tell mom sooner or later. Serena, Jayden, and Mom entered my room. I didn't acknowledge them. Serena and my mom came over to me. Jayden looked at me from across the room with a face full of care.

"Honey, baby, where's Christopher? Did he go home? And why are you crying?" Mom said.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Em, it's okay. Did dad hurt you?" Serena said. I thought about it for a little while. He hurt me emotionally.

"N-No…." I said. There was no way I could tell mom that the man she married is destroyed. No way I could tell her that her real husband is dead and was replaced by a nighlok. He deserved to die anyways. I looked at Serena. I then hugged her. She's been in pain all these years! I can hear her softly whimpering, trying to control it.

"I know he has hurt you." I said into her ear. She froze.

Jayden

I watched as Emily hugged Serena. I heard the door open, indicating that Lauren was home.

"Lauren!" I shouted walking into the room.

"Huh?" She asked turning around.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"I went for a walk. That's it." She said.

"Who is your witness?" I asked.

"I didn't have any. I just went for a jog." She said.

"Get in the recovery room Lauren. And don't you dare leave or else I will track you down. I don't want you to be taken from me again. Okay?" I said to her.

"I know Jayden. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be cooped up. It's just a rash!" She argued.

"Just get in the recovery room. Please Lauren." I said to her. She huffed and walked off. I headed towards Emily's room.

Emily

My mom just got off the phone with the police and now was in tears.

"What's wrong mom?" Serena asked.

"It's your father, he's dead." Mom said.

"I know." I said slowly.

"What?" Serena and mom asked.

"I knew. He died when I started to go to daycare or something. This nighlok shapeshifter took his life and made it into his. He hurt Serena." I explained.

"It's okay honey. I will make sure no one hurts you again. I am so sorry I haven't realized this!" Mom said hugging me tight. I didn't hug back. What's the point?

There was a knock at the door. Mom released me and I saw Jayden.

"Em, do you feel good enough to talk about what happened?" Jayden asked me. I nodded slowly.

"I will tell you everything I know. Just….I need answers…." I said.

"Alright, Ji finished testing your DNA. He found a way to determine when you got the DNA to begin with." Jayden said.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said. I stood up and walked towards Jayden. Serena followed me protectively. Mom just sat down and continued crying.

So yeah….that's that…..I can't wait for the sequels release. You will all be shocked! Xandred does make a reappearance, the rangers find out where Lauren has been going off to, Emily is kidnapped….after a nighlok attack doing something to her, Mike starts to think some crazier things about the time he was a maid (okay, maybe not that….), and finally Dekker turns Lauren and gives her her first mission involving the first ever Nighlok/human born child. (No one except the rangers, Trawblew, and Xandred's goons (Octaroo and Dayu) know she isn't really of the nighlok descent) There will be 1 or 2 more chapters I am not sure yet, I will try to update again tonight with possibly the ending of Dear Father Love Daughter But Who Is Father. The sequel's title will be The Child which involves Foreshadowing. I will be working on 2 stories at once again. My schedule will be a little bit wacky because of school (If I posted in the next few days with no shop homework (Vocational Technical School) I can update a lot more!) and homework. So yeah. Look out for The Child which should be out within a week. Also: I want you guys to vote again, I would appreciate more votes because I want to know what story you guys really want to read. Here are the options again:

My Pet: Emily is taken captive by a mystery nighlok. But there's another problem. She's pregnant…with twins.

Family Secret: Emily finds out she has a twin. How will this affect her life?

A Fishy Secret: Emily is secretly a mermaid. How does she hide it from her friends (crossover with H2O: Just Add Water)

Happy Life: The rangers have all moved on and had kids. The nighlok strike again but the kids are too young to fight. The house is about to get stuffed.

Older Sister: Everyone but Emily and Ji are turned into little kids. But what's the plan?

No Trust: Emily never came to the Shiba House immediately. Instead the rangers go to find her. She is found but can't trust anyone. Pain can go a long way…..

Love Spell: Emily starts to act strange. Every guy she sees she loves. But can loving someone be so bad? It starts to wear off but she is still in love with this one guy.

My Name: Charlotte shows up at the Shiba house. Ji recognizes her from somewhere but can't tell the others who she is without harming them. Question is, where is yellow?

My Little Puppet: Emily gets a necklace. No one knows who it's from but Emily gets obsessive about it. She doesn't let anyone touch it or even look at it. Who act's this way about a necklace?

So yeah, lease vote, whoever it is, I don't care. I just need to know what story I need to work on since I have way too many to choose from….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Laws

Emily

I sat down on the stool. Everyone sat on their stools. Serena stood behind me.

"What do you need to know?" I asked.

"What did they do to you on the ship?" Mike asked.

"They forced me to swim in the Sanzu, fight, train, study, and learn about the history of nighlok and rangers." I said.

"Study what?" Jayden asked.

"Some sort of laws, about all of our ancestors, nighlok attack techniques that worked in the past. I can remember it word for word…." I sighed.

"Like what?" Kevin asked digging deeper.

"Like, we may not have any more attacks if I am queen. Only the master or mistress can send out nighloks. I took the position, I am the only one who can give orders for someone to send out a nighlok." I said.

"But there have been nighlok attacks the last few days. They were demanding you back!" Mia said.

"That's because they have a right to protect their queen. They think I need protection from you guys. That's the only time they can come out." I said with a sigh. I wasn't enjoying this what so ever.

"What was the point of breeder?" Mia asked.

"He was able to hack into my mind. He would be able to make me obedient and do anything they want me to do. It didn't work for the first few times since I had control and thought about things like you guys and goodness. Eventually, Exilia took control and Trawblew was able to help as well….." I said.

"It still doesn't make sense. You are Mike's sister yet you're still part nighlok." Kevin said.

Ji entered the room.

"I compared the swabs. It seems like the DNA was placed in when she was 3 years old." Ji said.

"Emily was going to daycare there. Do you think a nighlok could have come out and knew she was there? They could have requested to take you home, because maybe that day Chris was killed to get to Emily, and interjected it into you." Jayden suggested.

"Dad was a good man. He believes a child has the right to happiness and freedom. He believed a child should be loved, cared, nurtured, and treated greatly. The nighlok took him away from me and Em." Serena said.

I hugged her.

"Dad is okay. I promise Serena. He is and always will be okay. He is strong, like you." I said.

"No Em, you are strong." Jayden said.

"I gave into the darkness." I said.

"But you fought it. You didn't give up. Therefore, you are strong." Jayden said.

"I agree. I am proud to say, welcome to the Hatchie family Emily." Mike said.

"Hey, I called dibs years before you did. Back off." Serena said with a laugh.

"Relax guys, you've forgotten, duplication?" I said.

"But Dekker took away your nighlok DNA." Lauren said coming in. I felt a headache.

I moaned in pain. Lauren quickly ran back into the recovery room.

I then duplicated myself.

"See?" I said.

"In fact, I can fill this house with Emily's!" My clone said happily. I laughed.

"I think 1 is enough." Mike said with a laugh.

"Fine." I said. The clone disappeared.

"Maybe things will finally get back to normal…." Jayden said.

"Dude, my sister, your crush, is part nighlok. We need to do whatever she asks!" Mike said jokingly.

"I want lemonade! Mike, go get me lemonade!" I ordered.

"Yes sir, ma'm." He said. He then ran off. I smirked then laughed. I can't keep a smirk on my face. It's just not me.

Mike came back in with lemonade and handed it to me. I went to drink it but quickly splashed it on Mike. I laughed. He looked at me.

"If you didn't have lasers for eyes I would so attack you right now." Mike said.

"She is protected by the laser eye factor." Serena said.

"And the cuteness factor." Mia said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Serena hugged me from behind.

"Yay!" I said like a little kid.

"Also the funny and silly factor." Jayden said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jayden came into my room. Lauren was nearby. They both entered. I didn't feel the pain. I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Great, it works." Jayden said happily.

Lauren nodded when I let go.

She then walked away. Jayden turned towards me.

"Em, the time you went missing….it was the worst time of my life. I didn't know what happened to you and what was going on. I didn't know if you'd be alive the next time I saw you. I didn't know if I will get the chance to say this. I want to tell you now, before anything else happens. I love you Emily. You are the sun after a storm, bright and cheerful. You're eyes are always full of happiness. You are like the rainbow. You give me hope. You give me a reason to battle for another day if the fate of the world was different. Emily, I want you to be my girlfriend. I love you. Will you go out with me?" Jayden asked.

"Jay, I love you too. You and the others were all I was thinking about when I was captured. But you much more. Of course I will be your girlfriend." I said. He came over and kissed me.

So that is the ending! FINALLY! The sequel will come out in a little bit. Same with the second story. I cannot post tonight since I am sleeping over at a friend's house. So bye!


	53. Authors Note

So I will be uploading chapter 1 of: The Child later today. The rangers will learn where Lauren has been going, Dekker does something to Lauren, Something happens to Emily due to a plan from Xandred to get Emily back, Jayden has to deal with something he never had to encounter, Serena is forced to take the position as the yellow ranger due to Emily, Kevin and Mike are in charge of taking care of an animal, and finally Mia decides that the only way to save Emily is to prevent her from going anywhere till the spell wares off.

I have also posted A Fishy Secret like many of you have requested.

I am currently in Drafting and C.A.D. at my school since its a vocational school. I can make up to 1120 bucks a week! :P

Well, bye,

BaybieBlue


End file.
